<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choose - to be the victim or whoever you want to be. by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941070">choose - to be the victim or whoever you want to be.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good but Misguided Dumbledore, Professor Regulus Black, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Reggie saves the day and moves on, Regulus seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Реджи следует своему пути много лет. Он вернулся в Британию, чтобы закончить одну из глав своей жизни. Работа в Хогвартсе хорошо для этого подходит. Он может немного помочь, пока он там. Временно, разумеется. Потом он отправится дальше. За новой историей.<br/>__________________________________________<br/>Реджи устраивается профессором Истории магии в Хогвартсе на пару лет. Он ищет крестражи, очевидно. Это ускоряет некоторые события и спасает жизни. Работа среди тех, кто даже его не узнает, может быть забавой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Harry Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мужчина лет 30 вышел из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Короткие седые волосы с выбритыми висками. <em>Когда-то они были черными под стать фамилии.</em> Глаза почти белого оттенка. <em>Вместо семейного серого.</em> Мускулистое, стройное тело. <em>Заместо худощавого и хлипкого.</em> Покрытое ожогами и шрамами. <em>Когда-то на молочной коже не было ни одного изъяна.</em> Черты лица изменены магией. Слегка, но это стало конечной точкой.</p><p>Реджи посмотрел в зеркало на стене. <em>Регулуса Блэка больше нет.</em> Нельзя узнать того, кто умер на дне озера. Это только на руку теперь. Он перевел взгляд на стену. К той было приколот список. <em>Медальон. Чаша. Диадема. Змея? Кольцо. Меч? Ребенок? Что-то еще?</em></p><p>У него была своя жизнь. Он оставил тот мир позади. Но цель еще есть. Регулус не уверен, почему помнит о ней. Он не свет и не тьма. Его не касаются дела Британии. Но эту цель он выбрал когда-то сам. Это как история в книге, чьи страницы оборваны в самом конце. Ты знаешь почти все, можешь додумать остальное. Но это все равно раздражает. Неосознанно, но ты ищешь обрывки этих страниц. Чтобы просто закрыть наконец книгу. </p><p>Регулус оставил Британию в 17. Он возвращался ровно 2 раза. В первый раз для разговора с Арктурусом. Тот уже все знал. <em>Вот почему Регулус равнялся на него раньше.</em> В тот раз Реджи нашел информацию о прошлом Темного Лорда. Он оставил Британию с двумя крестражами. Во второй он вернулся на похороны Арктуруса. Реджи покинул страну, оставив пепелище на месте дома Блэков. </p><p>3 крестража. Регулус многое узнал за эти годы. Как их определять. Как переносить из предмета в предмет. Как перенести из человека, использовав камень с кольца Мраксов. Этот момент все еще вызывает усмешку. <em>Одержимый бессмертием Темный Лорд на понял, что перед ним Воскрешающий камень.</em> Тот самый, что искали Гриндевальд и Дамблдор. Это ли не шутка судьбы?</p><p>Еще 4. Потому что Волан-де-Морт помешался на магии. 7 священное число. Темный Лорд отчаянно пытается обрести силу, стыдясь своего происхождения. Если бы Регулус знал о нем раньше, то все могло быть по-другому. Но он не думает об этом. Тогда это была бы совсем другая жизнь. Он живет <em>этой.</em></p><p>Чаша была у Беллы. Гринготтс надежная защита. Против всех, кроме взбешенного Лорда Блэка, очевидно. Арктурус лишил семейной магии всех, кто не был Блэком. В итоге остались лишь он сам и Реджи. А с магией ушло и состояние. Он лично пошел за ним в хранилище семьи Беллатрисы. Мозги Регулусу точно достались от него. Арктурус понял, что перед ним почти мгновенно. Раньше самого Реджи когда-то. </p><p>Раз один был у Беллы, то другие могли быть еще у кого-то. Но кого? Регулус мог думать лишь о Малфоях и Барти. Змея была неизвестно где. Меч в Хогвартсе. Реджи не был уверен, что Волан-де-Морт смог бы сделать из него вместилище для части души. Но Хогвартс надежное место. Там могло быть что-то другое. Мысли мужчины все чаще прыгали к мальчику.</p><p>Гарри Поттер. Сын Джеймса. Названного брата Сириуса. Когда-то это злило Регулуса и причиняло боль. Зачем Сириусу брат, если у него уже есть один? Потом Реджи смирился. Они почти перестали говорить еще до того, как старший брат сбежал из дома. Читая о его предательстве, Регулус не был уверен, что думать. Слишком это звучало неправдоподобно. Но он не говорил с братом годами. Кто знает, что с ним происходило. Чем больше прохожило лет, тем сильнее остывали чувства Реджи к нему. Пока однажды не остались лишь затухшие искры. Они просто братья по крови. Не более того. <em>Пусть так и останется.</em></p><p>Как мальчик выжил? Регулус мог думать лишь об одном способе. Лили отдала свою жизнь за его. Но это возможно лишь, если у нее был шанс спастись. Волан-де-Морт позволил бы ей сбежать? Звучало странно. Но в глазах Реджи стоял образ старого знакомого. И картинка складывалась. Северус любил Лили. Он был на хорошем счету. Темный Лорд мог пощадить Лили из-за него. Вот только девушка не из тех, кто бросит любимых. </p><p>Авада не оставляет шрамов. Так откуда шрам в виде молнии? Живые не могут быть крестражами. <em>Но и камней, воскрушающих мертвых, существовать не должно.</em> Тогда у мальчика печальная судьба. Знает ли Дамблдор?</p><p>Регулус никогда не испытывал трепета перед старым магом. Для многих он был символом света, конечно. Может, поэтому он казался ненастоящим. Реджи знал о истории между ним и Гриндевальдом. У Дамблдора были собственные грехи и сожаления. Это сделало его в глазах Регулуса более <em>настоящим</em>. Но у таких людей много секретов. Регулус это знал, потому что сам был таким.</p><p>Реджи знал, что Дамблдор вытащил Северуса из Азкабана. <em>Потому что тот пытался спасти Лили?</em> Это имело смысл. Наверняка, Снейп возненавидел Волан-де-Морта из-за смерти любимой. Но Северус не был хорошим человеком, как и Регулус. Как и те, кто теперь окружал Реджи. Некоторое время назад Мигель был в Британии. Сказал, что существует пророчество о Гарри Поттере и Волан-де-Морте. Что Северус подслушал часть и сообщил своему хозяину. Реджи не спросил, откуда он узнал. </p><p>Пророчество. Объясняло, почему Волан-де-Морт нацелился на Поттеров. <em>Страх.</em> Он сам привел шестеренки судьбы в действие. </p><p>Регулус разминает шею, натягивая толстовку. Дела Британии его не касаются. Но обрывки страниц даже его немного раздражают. Он идет своим путем. Его дело крестражи, не Темный Лорд. Когда крестражи исчезнут, он закроет книгу. Разумеется, останется сам Волан-де-Морт. Но это уже не его история. Он может искать, даже может помочь, но воевать они будут сами.<br/>
__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи Арктур его имя. Он известен своими знаниями истории, магии и языков. При том что у него нет диплома магической школы. Ему он не нужен. В Хогвартсе историю ведет призрак Бинса. История в принципе непопулярный предмет, из-за него так тем более. Вот только когда Северус Снейп погиб трагической смертью где-то в лесах, Дамблдору пришлось искать нового преподавателя зельеварения. Ему пришлось проверить многих людей. Не только зельеваров, ведь в Хогвартсе была еще должность профессора Защиты от темных искусств, на которой люди держались лишь год, и Ухода за магическими существами, так как занимающий ее маг вскоре собирался подать в отставку. Среди множества заметок о людях с подходящими знаниями были заметки о Реджи Арктуре. <em>Какое совпадение.</em> </p><p>Он все время прыгал между стран и долго на месте не сидел. Но поучить пару лет не прочь. <em>Новый опыт.</em> Кто-то захочет остаться у Бинса, так как это легче. А кто-то всерьез заняться историей и поднять уровень знаний в школе наконец. Так решил Альбус Дамблдор, отправляя ему сову.</p><p>Реджи думал, там было что-то еще. Он не знал, догадался ли Дамблдор о крестражах или нет. Скрывал ли он правду об этом или о Сириусе. Возможно, Дамблдор попросит Регулуса поделиться знаниями в подобных вещах. Кто знает. Реджи не против что-то рассказать. Пока идет по своему пути, разумеется.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус убрал пергаменты в ящик стола, чувствуя усталость. Все эти поиски напомнили ему, что образование Хогвартса уже не было тем, что раньше. Древние руны и алхимия всегда были сложны для изучения, хотя очень увлекательны. Директора печалило, что студенты искали легкие пути в жизни. Уход за магическими существами и магловедение вызывали у учеников смешанные чувства. Сами предметы были неплохими, но Сильванус часто пренебрегал безопасностью студентов, а знания профессоров магловедения немного не поспевали за нововведениями магловского мира, по утверждению некоторых маглорожденных. Но главная проблема теперь заключалась в Зельеварении, Истории магии и Прорицаниях. С последним он совсем не мог что-то сделать.</p><p>У Сивиллы не было никакого дара, он знал это наверняка. У нее было лишь подобие отголоска дара ее прапрабабушки. Альбус даже не был уверен, что она когда-либо произносила пророчества, кроме того, что он засвидетельствовал. К сожалению, из-за этого она теперь была в опасности и не могла покинуть замок. Люди Тома бы тут же ее нашли. Альбус не мог рассказать об этом другим учителям, хотя понимал их жалобы на то, что Сивилла только предсказывает всем смерть и явно злоупотребляет алкоголем. А ведь без этого Прорицания могли быть совсем неплохим предметом.</p><p>Северус погиб не так давно при таинственных обстоятельствах. Его убили где-то у границ Ливерпуля. Авроры не были уверены, что за заклинание было применено. Но это явно было убийство. Альбус был уверен, что это сторонники Тома, но почему тело просто бросили там? Что они узнали от него? Северус был его единственным шансом узнать о планах Тома, когда тот вернется. Конечно, директор не доверял бывшему Пожирателю совсем уж полностью, но знал, что он не предаст. Северус слишком сильно любил Лили когда-то. </p><p>Но не смотря на изменение сторон, характер у Северуса остался тот же. Он был жестким и нелюдимым. Ученики его не шибко любили за то, что мужчина так явно показывал неприязнь ко всем факультетам, кроме Слизерина. Альбус в душе признавал себе, что тоже балует свой факультет, но Северус даже не давал баллы студентам не из Слизерина, когда они того заслужили. Со штатом он был терпим, но у них явно не сложились дружеские отношения. Альбус надеялся, что сможет убедить Горация вернуться к преподаванию.</p><p>Катберт своим бубнежем был способен навести сон даже на Альбуса, что говорить об учениках. История магии была одним из любимых предметов директора когда-то, поэтому его очень печалило, что он стал так непопулярен среди учеников. Знания истории студентов держались лишь их собственными силами. Это было очень заметно на экзаменах.</p><p>Мысли Альбуса прервал стук в дверь. В его кабинет вошел молодой мужчина среднего роста с седыми зачесанными назад волосами и очень светлыми глазами, с ожогом на правой щеке. На нем был белый свитер, черные джинсы, сапоги и что-то между пальто и толстовкой черного цвета с глубоким капюшоном. На поясе висела небольшая сумка со знаком скорпиона. Если бы они не находились в Хогвартсе, Альбус бы решил, что это магл.</p><p>-Реджи Арктур, - представился мужчина бархатным, чуть хрипловатым голосом. - Вы отправили мне сову, директор.</p><p>Глаза Альбуса зажглись. Реджи Арктур. Специалист по древним языкам, знаток истории магии и мира в целом. Альбус читал его переводы различных текстов и слышал слухи. Арктур был магом невероятной силы, но почти не взаимодействовал с магическим миром. Он постоянно путешествовал, исследовал развалины, переводил тексты на мертвых языках. Говорят, он часто работал с Вайроком Стейнульвом, известным охотником за головами и темными существами, угрожающими людям. Арктур почти не бывал в Британии, насколько понял Альбус. Недавно ходили слухи, что он думал о работе в какой-нибудь школе, ненадолго, но это могло стать колоссальным опытом для студентов. Альбус тут же послал ему сову с надеждой, что тот откликнется.   </p><p>-Верно, мистер Арктур, присаживайтесь.</p><p>Мужчина прошел к стулу перед столом директора. Его движения были плавными и бесшумными. Как у хищной кошки. Альбус внимательно его рассматривал. Зная, что человек перед ним маг, он сосредоточился и только тогда ощутил магическую силу. Почти незаметную и будто спящую, как лава в жерле вулкана, ждущая момента взорваться. Арктур излучал отчужденную ауру силы. Не нелюдимую, как было с Северусом, а именно отчужденную. Будто мужчину не заботили окружающие его вещи и люди, как может не заботить шумная толпа где-то на периферии. Будто он видел такое, что его уже не всколыхнут никакие события.</p><p>-Признаться, я был удивлен, - сказал молодой маг, садясь. - Ведь вы должны знать, что долго я на месте не усижу.</p><p>-Это правда, - кивнул Альбус. - По сути, в Хогвартсе имеется преподаватель Истории магии. Но этот предмет потерял свою былую популярность. Я надеюсь, что лекции от того, кто часто путешествует вокруг света, пробудят в студентах интерес к истории мира и путешествиям. </p><p>Арктур потер ожог на щеке.</p><p>-Это довольно необычно, я бы сказал. Вам нравится история. - Это был не вопрос.</p><p>-Признаю, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Так как это лишь на несколько лет, не думаю, что вам придется кардинально менять свой образ жизни для работы здесь.</p><p>-Магловский стиль, - усмехнулся младший маг. - Это многих удивляло, когда я только начал путь. Чистокровный маг, не заботящийся о магическом мире. Это правда. Я живу как сам того желаю. Будь это профессия или стиль одежды. Это необычно для Британии, очевидно.</p><p>Альбус кивнул. Британия была старой страной с богатой историей. Поэтому они будто отстали во времени. Многие маглорожденные не были в восторге от этого. Мантии, шляпы, перья с пергаментами. <em>Прошлый век.</em> А вот чистокровные не понимали жалоб самих маглорожденных. Это не помогало в их напряженных отношениях.</p><p>-Боюсь, что так. Иногда у нас вспыхивают конфликты на этой почве, - признал Альбус.</p><p>Белые глаза проницательно прищурились.</p><p>-Вам следует знать, что я в такое не вмешиваюсь. Это не моя забота. Я придерживаюсь мнения, что люди сами выберают, кем им быть. Если они оспаривают свою или чужую точку зрения, это лишь показывает их неуверенность. Я не собираюсь быть примером чистокровного, кто принял маглов. Потому что это будет ложью. Я предпочел бросить Британию полностью. И вас интересует, почему я пришел в таком случае.</p><p><em>Проницательный человек.</em> Альбус мог понять, почему Реджи Арктур вызывает восхищение у тех, кто его встречал. </p><p>-У меня есть история с Британией, - сказал молодой маг. - Как книга, где вырваны последние страницы. Это не страшно, ведь частично ты уже знаешь конец. Но это раздражает. Я хочу найти страницы своей истории. Хогвартс удобен в этом плане. Временное место для возвращения, так сказать. Я знаю, что уйду в конце, но это удобно.</p><p><em>Как загадочно.</em> Альбус чуть подался вперед, глядя на человека перед собой поверх своих очков. </p><p>-Я бы сказал, человек подобный вам может на многое открыть глаза. Сейчас зимние каникулы, вы можете поработать оставшиеся полгода и решить, подходит ли Хогвартс для ваших целей.</p><p>-Не спросите о моей школе? - чуть улыбнулся Арктур. - Ведь это известно, что я оставил и ее.</p><p>Альбус это и правда слышал. Его поразило, что человек с такими знаниями не заканчивал магическую школу. Если он из Британии, то должен был учиться в Хогвартсе. Но Альбус не мог припомнить никого похожего на него.</p><p>-Ваши знания достаточный показатель. Хотя, каюсь, мне интересно, учились ли вы где-то.</p><p>Арктур чуть рассмеялся.</p><p>-Я бы сказал, это была обычная школа. Или я был таковым. Больше это значения не имеет.</p><p>Он поднялся на ноги.</p><p>-Зовите меня Реджи, директор.<br/>
______________________________________________________</p><p>Классная комната и кабинет с прилегающей жилой комнатой, которые решил взять Реджи, располагались в Часовой башне. Достаточно места, хорошее освещение. Разумеется, у Регулуса были многоразовые портключи до дома в Аликанте, но он должен был находиться в Хогвартсе и во вне учебное время. Ему было любопытно, сколько студентов выберут его как учителя. Ученики решали это после пары занятий и у него, и у Бинса.</p><p>Было немного странно вернуться в Хогвартс спустя столько лет. Замок совсем не изменился. Основной штат тоже. Его так никто и не узнал. Было забавно говорить с учителями, которых он помнил со школьных лет, так, будто они только встретились. <em>Но он и правда был другим человеком.</em> </p><p>Пока он был в кабинете Дамблдора, он видел меч. Не крестраж. Осталась лишь Выручай-комната. Он нашел ее на третьем курсе и часто там бывал. Тогда он думал о тихом месте, где никто не прервет его исследования. Ему выпал красивый кабинет с ванной и мягкими креслами. Но о чем мог думать Волан-де-Морт? Ну, Реджи не спешил.</p><p>Учителям бы полагалось подавать пример студентам. В поведении и одежде. <em>Но это не про него.</em> Он так и ходил в магловской одежде. Свитера или водолазки, джинсы или военные штаны, берцы или высокие ботинки. <em>Его мать бы упала без чувств, если бы увидела его.</em> Он предпочитал кофе в стаканчиках без сахара и молока. Часто курил, хотя его организм и так подбит тем давним ядом. <em>С него не стоит брать пример.</em><br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус подошел к окну в своем кабинете. Учебный год почти подошел к концу. К счастью, он убедил Горация вернуться на работу. Тот сначала отказывался, но было видно, что он не прочь тряхнуть стариной. Как только он оказался в Хогвартсе, то тут же попытался наладить отношения с Реджи Арктуром. Это было забавное зрелище. </p><p>Реджи оказался чрезвычайно спокойным человеком, даже немного расслабленным, хотя одного взгляда хватала понять, что он всегда наготове. Он относился ко всем и всему одинаково. Когда Гораций подошел с ним познакомиться, это выглядело так, будто возбужденный щенок кружил вокруг флегматичной пантеры. Пронзительные белые глаза и слабая полуулыбка производили впечатление того, будто Реджи знает о людях перед ним <em>все</em>. </p><p>Штату он очень понравился. У Арктура были знания о самых разных сферах деятельности. Всех интересовали его истории. Студентов особенно. У Бинса остались лишь самые ленивые и те, кто просто не интересовался историей по каким-либо причинам. Реджи от него разительно отличался. Он говорил негромко, но его слышали все. Он всегда завораживал своими лекциями и рассказами. </p><p>История мира, история магии. Развитие магического мира параллельно с магловским. Разные страны и эпохи. События, что канули в лету. Альбус сам несколько раз присутствовал на его уроках. <em>Даже он не знал о некоторых вещах, что рассказывал Реджи.</em> Арктур создавал магией наглядные изображения событий. Например, битвы или места, в которых он был. За полгода в библиотеке было прочитано столько книг по истории, сколько студенты не читали уже лет 20, как минимум. </p><p>Конечно, Реджи отличался. Магловская одежда, хотя Альбус заметил, что чистокровных это не раздражало, как обычно. <em>Потому что Реджи трудно причислить к любому из двух миров.</em> Кофе, что он постоянно пил. Сигареты, Реджи курил даже в классе, хотя всегда магией отваживал дым от детей. Прогулки по замку или прилегающей территории в одиночестве. Реджи так же часто использовал портключ, чтобы покидать замок. </p><p><em>Реджи Арктур бродячий кот.</em> Он был сам по себе, делал что хотел. Его не волновало чужое мнение, он не навязывал свое. Реджи разительно отличался ото всех из них. И видел он едва ли не больше, чем Альбус.</p><p>Это было видно по глазам, пронзительным и разочарованным в мире. По ожогам и шрамам, когда Реджи иногда бегал в майке вне школы. <em>Адское пламя.</em> Огненные заклинания невероятной силы могли оставить такие ожоги. Альбус мог сказать, что он получил их молодым, еще до 20 лет. <em>Поэтому он оставил Британию?</em></p><p>К штату редко ходили гости, ведь это школа. Но у некоторых были семьи все же. К Реджи несколько раз приходил молодой человек с янтарными глазами и пепельными волосами с черными прядями. Альбус едва не вздрогнул от этих глаз. <em>Он сразу подумал о Ариане.</em> Жуткие янтарные глаза будто подсвечивались тьмой. Хотя директор не чувствовал темной магии от него. <em>Я назвал его Влад.</em> Так Реджи сказал мимоходом. Он не сказал, кто он или откуда.</p><p>Альбус отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда в его кабинет вошли Минерва, Филиус, Помона, Гораций, Реджи и Аврора.</p><p>-Все работы наконец проверены и подписаны, - сказала Минерва. - Никаких должников не осталось.</p><p>Учителя расселись по стульям. Альбус вернулся за свой стол.</p><p>-Очень хорошо. Я хочу обсудить кое-что важное. Мой старый друг, Николас Фламель, доверил мне дорогую ему вещь, поскольку есть вероятность, что ее украдут. Эта вещь не должна попасть не в те руки, а Хогвартс наиболее безопасное место из известных.</p><p>Глаза Реджи чуть прищурились, но он промолчал. У Альбуса было чувство, что он знает точно, о какой вещи идет речь.</p><p>-Мы обсудим охранные меры чуть позже. Я попрошу Хагрида забрать эту вещь из Гринготтса позже. Я решил, что одновременно с этим Хагрид может взять Гарри за покупками.</p><p>Учителя сели ровнее. Кроме Арктура.</p><p>-Гарри? - переспросила Помона. -Ты говоришь о Гарри Поттере? Почему именно Хагрид?</p><p>-Думаю, лишь Хагрид останется беспристрастным в такой ситуации, ведь он видел Гарри маленьким.</p><p>-Я не уверен, - произнес Флитвик, покосившись на Реджи. - Тут есть более беспристрастный человек.</p><p>Реджи наклонил голову.</p><p>-Я слышал о Гарри Поттере, - медленно сказал он. - Мне это не интересно, разумеется. Но если вы говорите, что кому-то нужно отвести его за покупками, то он живет среди маглов?</p><p><em>В точку.</em> Альбус кивнул.</p><p>-Он живет с родственниками его матери. - Минерва фыркнула в этом. - Я знаю, что они тебе не понравились, Минерва. Но благодаря общей крови, я смог создать вокруг дома чары, которые не позволят врагам его найти. Он рос вдали он магического мира, - пояснил Альбус Арктуру.</p><p>-Если она сестра, то должна знать о магии. Она ему не сказала? </p><p>-Я не уверен, - признал Альбус. - Петунья и Лили не очень ладили. Но она согласилась взять Гарри, иначе чары бы не сработали. Я оставил свою знакомую наблюдать за семьей издалека. Она говорила, что Гарри очень скромный и покладистый. Наверняка, его хорошо воспитали. </p><p>Реджи посмотрел в окно.</p><p>-В темноте всегда спокойнее, - произнес он. Тогда моргнул и перевел взгляд обратно на Альбуса. - Ты решил, что ему лучше жить вдали от славы, Альбус. Вот только Хагрида тяжело не заметить. На него обратят внимание маглы, а потом маги. Следовательно, они заметят Гарри. Не лучшая ситуация для ребенка, не знающего о магии, быть окруженным толпой незнакомцев, требующих автограф.</p><p>-Я согласна, - нахмурилась Минерва. - Хагрид привлечет слишком много внимания. Особенно среди маглов.</p><p>Об этом Альбус не подумал. Он думал, что Хагрид убедится, что Гарри не будет отвлекаться на пустяки в Косом Переулке, но много внимания и правда не лучшая идея. Отправить Реджи? Тот избежит чужого внимания, но он отчужден от магического мира и не был знаком с родителями Гарри. Альбус хотел отправить кого-то, кто знал их.</p><p>-Может, подождать? - пожал плечами Реджи. - Ты же отправляешь письма, Минерва. Посмотрим, как отреагируют родственники мальчика. Тогда и решим.</p><p>Альбус погладил бороду. Это была хорошая идея. Арабелла увидит, как они поведут себя, когда получат письмо. Возможно, Петунья рассказала Гарри правду. </p><p>Арктур повернул голову. За окном пронесся желто-зеленый дым в форме улитки.</p><p>-Уизли, - застонала Минерва, поднимаясь. Остальные покачали головами.</p><p>Альбус же смотрел на Реджи. Тот иногда говорил загадочные фразы, что имели смысл позже. И он многое знал. У Альбуса давно зрело подозрение о том, что мог сделать Том, чтобы выжить. Директор не хотел верить, что он опустился до подобной вещи. Но новый преподаватель Истории магии мог что-то знать. Альбус пока отмел эту мысль. Он не хотел втягивать Реджи во что-то опасное. Он попробует узнать сам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Регулус плюхнулся на диван в ВИП-комнате клуба "Нора тануки", привалившись к плечу человека с бордовыми глазами. Кенни принесла им алкоголь и чмокнула Реджи в щеку.</p><p>-Тебе идет стрижка, - улыбнулся тот. </p><p>Кенни тряхнула карэ.</p><p>-Спасибо, хотя Билли говорит, по утрам мои волосы напоминают гриву. Он прав, к сожалению, - вздохнула девушка, выходя.</p><p>Реджи фыркнул. У него была такая проблема в детстве. Чистокровные часто предпочитали длинные волосы. Но они чертовски мешали в работе. Вайрок подал ему целую бутылку арманьяка и взял себе другую.</p><p>-Как работа нянькой? - усмехнулся он.</p><p>-Лучше, чем ожидалось, - усмехнулся в ответ Реджи. - Хотя сидение на месте заставляет дергаться. </p><p>Они сделали глотки. Вошел Влад и приземлился в кресло, хватая коктейль.</p><p>-Значит, четыре, - продолжил Вайрок.</p><p>Реджи таки нашел крестраж в Выручай-комнате. Комната, где можно спрятать все что угодно. Там было много хлама. И Диадема Когтевран. В доме Регулуса валялись три реликвии. В шкатулке покоилось четыре кольца. </p><p>-С мальчиком что-то не так, - заметил он. - Он часто в темноте.</p><p>-Фигурально? - Мотание головой. - Где-то заперт тогда?</p><p>-Возможно. Узнаем в конце июля.</p><p>Влад протянул свой полупустой стакан. Регулус плеснул туда из своей бутылки. <em>Они не упоминали, что Влад мог быть несовершеннолетним.</em></p><p>-Что думаешь о старике?</p><p>-Трудно сказать, - протянул Регулус. - Он точно что-то знает. Но я не уверен, что он смотрит в нужном направлении. Видел эту Трелони. Я удивлен, что пророчество хоть как-то вяжется с реальностью. Она просто пьяница. </p><p>Трелони честно верила, что она "пророк". Она пыталась сделать предсказание ему, когда он только пришел в Хогвартс. Как и всем сотрудникам. <em>Туман, жало, клыки и тьма.</em> Это все, что она видела вблизи него. Ее это озадачивало и пугало. Она даже не могла что-нибудь <em>придумать.</em></p><p>-Когда будет веселье? - хмуро спросил Влад.</p><p>Он нашел Реджи год назад. И всегда возвращался. Не ребенок, не брат, не равный. <em>Влад отличался даже от Мигеля.</em> Совсем молодой. Реджи слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>-Осенью.</p><p>Вайрок оскалился.</p><p>-Погулял бы где, щеночек.</p><p>Влад оскаливает зубы. Вайрок смеется. <em>Клыки не доросли еще.</em> Влад перебирается на диван, хотя тот расчитан на двоих. Никто из них не жалуется.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>В кабинете Альбуса сидели Филиус, Минерва, Гораций и Помфри. Реджи заходит, крутя порванное письмо.</p><p>-Минерва, как ты пишешь адрес у студентов?</p><p>Та оторвалась от бумаг, выгнув бровь.</p><p>-Я пишу имя, адрес пишется магически для несовершеннолетних. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>-Понаблюдал за домом мальчика. Дурсли выкинули письмо. Я посмотрел адрес.</p><p>Реджи кинул письмо на стол. Учителя и директор склонились над ним. <em>Чулан под лестницей.</em> Минерва подняла глаза на Дамблдора, медленно зверея.</p><p>-Ты сказал, что оставил там знакомую, - прошипела она. - Что это значит, Альбус Дамблдор?!</p><p>Поппи трясущимися руками взяла письмо. </p><p>-Чулан? - прошептала она. - Что?.. Почему?..</p><p>-Реджи, ты уверен? - слабо спросил Альбус. - Может, это просто ошибка?</p><p>Тот наклонил голову.</p><p>-Ты знаешь, что нет, Альбус.</p><p>Минерва поднялась со стула и нависла над побледневшим директором.</p><p>-Не дай Мерлин, ты знал. Я тебя предупреждала, что они худшие!</p><p>Филиус и Гораций вздрогнули от ее вопля, смотря на конверт.</p><p>-То есть, он спал там все эти годы? - нахмурился Слизнорт. - Альбус, ты уверял, что его любят. Как ты пришел к такому заключению?</p><p>Тот сглотнул.</p><p>-Петунья приняла его добровольно. Арабелла никогда не упоминала подобного. Я просто подумал...</p><p>-Надо было проверять, - хмуро прервал Флитвик. - Реджи, ты видел еще что-нибудь?</p><p>-Этого было достаточно. Дай мне новое, Минерва. Я отдам его лично и посмотря на их ситуацию.</p><p>-У меня есть, - сказал Альбус, доставая письмо из ящика стола. - Вот ключ от хранилища Гарри в Гринготтсе. Расскажи все мальчику, Реджи, и своди его в Косой Переулок. Посмотри, что происходило в доме. Может, это просто случайность.</p><p>Реджи успел выскочить из кабинета прежде, чем Минерва взорвалась.<br/>
_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри сидел на кровати, прижав колени к груди. Он не понимал, что происходит. Кто-то прислал ему письмо, но дядя Вернон разорвал и выкинул его. Дядя с тетей отдали ему вторую спальню Дадли, сказав не выходить. Что происходило? Кто мог послать ему письмо? И почему это так всполошило Дурслей?</p><p>Гарри слышал хлопок входной двери. Наверное, дядя Вернон ушел. Внизу было тихо некоторое время, но потом он почувствовал странный холод и поежился. Откуда такой мороз? В дверь стукнули и в комнату вошел мужчина с седыми волосами в белом свитере и черных военных штанах с берцами. Он показал письмо в руке.</p><p>-Решил доставить тебе лично в руки, ребенок.</p><p>-Это мне? </p><p>Гарри слез с кровати и торопливо развернул письмо, боясь, что Дурсли сейчас вломятся в комнату и отберут его.</p><p>
  <em>ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА «ХОГВАРТС»<br/>
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор<br/>
(Кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный, чародей, Президент Международной конфедерации магов)<br/>
Дорогой мистер Поттер!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.<br/>
Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждём вашу сову не позднее 31 июля.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Искренне Ваша, Минерва МакГонагалл, заместитель директора!</em>
</p><p>Мужчина тем временем достал из сумки на поясе небольшую белую палочку и взмахнул ею. Обои тут же приняли абсолютно новый вид и сменили рисок на изображение леса. Еще пара взмахов. На двери появилось два замка. На кровати пуховое одеяло и подушка. На полу мягкий синий ковер.</p><p>-Так сойдет, - произнес мужчина. - Ребенок, ты забавно выглядишь.</p><p>Гарри захлопун открывшейся рот, покраснев. Он не веряще смотрел то на письмо, то на мужчину.</p><p>-Это правда? Я волшебник? Но я же...</p><p>Мужчина захлопнул дверь движением руки и уселся прямо на пол.</p><p>-Я посмотрел воспоминания Дурслей. Мне многое предстоит тебе объяснить. Садись. - Гарри торопливо сел напротив него, вцепившись в письмо. - Мое имя Реджи Арктур, один из профессоров Истории магии в Хогвартсе. Твои родитети, Лили и Джеймс Поттер, погибли во время магической войны 10 лет назад. Были убиты тем, кто начал эту войну. А Дурсли тебе врали, очевидно.</p><p>-Но почему? - сглотнул Гарри. Он всегда верил, что его родители погибли в автокатастрофе.</p><p>-Они маглы, люди без магии. Твоя тетя всегда завидовала твоей матери из-за ее способностей. Теперь она и ее муж ненавидят магию, так как для них это ненормально. Люди всегда боятся того, что не могут объяснить. </p><p>Дурсли и правда постоянно говорили, что они <em>нормальная</em> семья. Что магии и чудес не бывает. </p><p>-Убийца твоих родителей и тебя пытался убить. - Гарри вскинул голову. - Но не вышло. Убивающее заклинание отскочило от тебя в него самого. Ты первый выживший после Авады.</p><p>-Отскочило? Как?</p><p>-Твоя мама отдала свою жизнь взамен твоей, хотя могла спастись. Ее жертва стала защитой для тебя. Эта защита в твоей крови. Вот почему Альбус отправил тебя к Петунье. На основе общей крови он создал чары, не позволяющие врагам тебя найти.</p><p>-Альбус? Как на письме?</p><p>-Да. Твоя соседка, Арабелла Фигг, его человек. Она сквиб, магл с каплей магии. Она должна была присматривать за тобой. Альбус уверял весь штат, что она не говорила ему о чулане.</p><p>-Она не бывала в этом доме, - нахмурился Гарри, переваривая информацию. - Дурсли лишь скидывали меня ей, если уезжали куда-то. Она все время показывала фотографии своих кошек, но постоянно путала их имена.</p><p>Профессор чуть прищурился.</p><p>-Потом с ней разберемся. В мире магии тебя называют Мальчик, Кто Выжил, зовут героем, победившем Темного Лорда.</p><p>-Но я же был ребенком! И моя мама... это ведь ее заслуга.</p><p>-Люди не вникают в тонкости, Гарри. Ты знаменитость. Люди будут постоянно пялиться на тебя, пытаться подружиться. Мало кто знает правду о том дне. Остальные даже не задумываются об этом. Для них это прошлое. Они считают Темного Лорда мертвым. Но даже спустя 10 лет они боятся произносить его имя. Во время войны на имени было заклятие табу. Произносили имя и выдавали свое местоположение врагам. Сам-Знаешь-Кто или Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Люди любят броские имена.</p><p>-А его имя? - тихо спросил Гарри.</p><p>-Волан-де-Морт, - пожал плечами Арктур. </p><p>Гарри выдохнул. В его голове была каша. Его родители погибли в войне магов. Дурсли ему врали всю жизнь. Его считали героем. Просто не верилось.</p><p>-А вы... Вы знали моих родителей? - почти прошептал мальчик.</p><p>-Не лично. Я знаю, что Джеймс обожал пранки и квиддич, это магический спорт. А Лили обожала книги. Ей хорошо удавались зелья и заклинания. Это такие предметы в Хогвартсе. </p><p>-Они там учились? - жадно спросил Гарри. Он хотел узнать все, что только мог о своих родителях.</p><p>-Да. В Хогвартсе 4 факультета. Слизерин, для амбициозных. Гриффиндор, для храбрецов. Пуффендуй, для отзывчивых. Когтевран, для острых умов. Твои родители были в Гриффиндоре. Но Лили была больше когтевранкой, просто она была невероятно храброй.</p><p>Она спасла его жизнь. Гарри моргнул. Его мама умерла за него.</p><p>-Но почему этот Темный Лорд напал на нас?</p><p>-Я не уверен. Думаю, лишь Альбус знает ответ. Но во время войны многие светлые маги были убиты. Боюсь, на твоих родителей бы нацелились и без причины. </p><p>Арктур чуть сместился.</p><p>-Альбус не знал, что твоя тетя тебе рассказала. Поэтому я наблюдал за домом. Я видел, как твое письмо выкинули. Видишь ли, адрес на письмах пишется автоматически магией. Минерва не видела его, когда отправляла. Я показал письмо штату. Альбус отправил меня с новым. И я должен был разведать обстановку. Я уже поговорил с твоими родственниками. - Губы мужчины дернулись в холодной улыбке. - Они больше тебя не побеспокоят. На каникулы среди учебного года ты можешь оставаться в Хогвартсе, но летом студенты этого делать не могут. Альбус не может тебя переселить из-за защитных чар. Они работают лишь из-за Петуньи.</p><p>-Эти чары... Зачем они точно? Разве тот человек не мертв?</p><p>-Так говорят. Некоторые в это не верят. Альбус считает, что Темный Лорд жив. Часть его сторонников все еще на свободе. Есть вероятность, что они могут атаковать тебя.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Значит, он был в безопасности от убийц лишь в этом доме? Он посмотрел на письмо.</p><p>-Если Дурсли ненавидят магию, то не позволят мне учиться в Хогвартсе.</p><p>-Не переживай. Твои родители были состоятельными людьми. Их средства теперь хранятся в хранилище волшебного банка Гринготтс, которое стало твоим. Твои родители оплатили учебу в Хогвартсе еще при жизни. Я буду твоим сопровождающим в Косом Переулке. Именно там закупаются британские маги.</p><p>-Британские? Ред... Эм, профессор? Вы не из Британии?</p><p>-Я не против имени Реджи. Я родился в Британии, но покинул ее еще до начала полномасшабной войны. Я странствующий переводчик, можно сказать. В Хогвартсе я буду еще год, максимум два. Не могу сидеть на месте слишком долго. Пойдем.</p><p>Гарри последовал за Реджи из дома. Он заметил бледных Дурслей в гостиной. Он никогда не видел дядю Вернона таким испуганным. На улице стоял серый джип. Реджи сел за руль, а мельчик забрался на заднее сидение. Они ехали не так уж долго, но Гарри заметил, как они буквально просачивались между машин и миновали все светофоры. Это тоже магия? </p><p>Они затормозили у какого-то паба. Дырявый котел.</p><p>-Это обычный вход. Маги часто используют магические способы передвижения, чтобы попасть в Косой Переулок. Не отставай.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри подвигал руками, ощущая легкость. Гоблинские медики были невероятны! Они быстро залечили застарелые переломы и повреждения. Реджи убрал их свидетельство в свою сумку. Он объяснил Гарри о магических деньгах. И Гарри все еще не верилось, что в его хранилище хранилось столько монет. Этого хватит на всю его жизнь. И это только его!</p><p>Реджи дал ему специальный мешочек с несколькими отделениями для денег. Он не тяжелел и вмещал очень много монет. Туда же Гарри убрал ключ от хранилища, который ему отдал учитель, и магловские деньги, которые мальчик обменял. </p><p>В Косом Переулке было много различных магазинчиков, но было действительно не протолкнуться. Реджи поморщился при виде этого.</p><p>-Все готовятся к школе. Вечная проблема стран с большой популяцией. </p><p>Первым делом они купили школьный рюкзак и чемодан. Там было несколько отсеков под разные вещи. Чары для того, чтобы чемодан не тяжелел, вмещал множество предметов и открывался лишь для Гарри. Потом они купили ингредиенты и чемоданчик для них и другие предметы для зелий вместе с котлом. Потом письменные принадлежности.</p><p>-Перья и пергаменты? - с сомнением спросил Гарри.</p><p>-Не спрашивай, - отмахнулся Реджи. - Тебе будет нужна книга для правописания. У студентов и так корявые почерки, а тут перья в руках впервые в жизни держат.</p><p>Книг они купили больше, чем было указано в списке, но Гарри был только рад. Ему не терпелось узнать больше о магическом мире. Не хотелось выставить себя бездарем. Арктур предупредил его, что магию несовершеннолетним использовать запрещалось. Это расстроило Гарри, но он мог понять причины. Невозможно сохранить магию в тайне от маглов, если колдуешь у них под носом.</p><p>После покупки палочки Гарри был несколько не уверен. Сестра-близнец его палочки принадлежала Волан-де-Морту. Слишком много для совпадения.</p><p>Они купили ему белоснежную сову, так как маги использовали сов для доставки почты.</p><p>-На уроках студенты должны быть в форме и мантии. Вне уроков можно и в магловской одежде быть.</p><p>Они купили форму и мантии в Косом Переулке. Тогда купили магловскую одежду в обычном магазине. Гарри был рад наконец заиметь собственную одежду, а не донашивать тряпки Дадли. Затем они купили очки в модной прямоугольной оправе. Арктур доставил его домой ближе к вечеру. Они вновь расположились в новой комнате Гарри.</p><p>-С этим мы покончили. Изучай все до начала года. Тебе будет нелегко, ребенок, все будут от тебя чего-то ожидать. Даже если сами не будут знать чего именно.</p><p>-Как думаешь, куда я поступлю? - взволнованно спросил Гарри.</p><p>-Зависит от тебя. Не советую идти в Слизерин. Темный Лорд был оттуда, это доставит тебе неприятности. Но и не иди в Гриффиндор просто из-за родителей. Ты сам решаешь, кем тебе быть.</p><p>-А где ты учился?</p><p>Реджи усмехнулся.</p><p>-Я бросил учебу. Но если бы я учился, то был бы змеей.</p><p>Он сел удобнее.</p><p>-Скажи мне, Гарри, твой шрам когда-нибудь болел?</p><p>-Иногда. Мне время от времени снятся размытые сны, от которых я очень устаю.</p><p>-Это шрам от заклинания. В этом может быть дело. Могу посмотреть?</p><p>Гарри с охотой кивнул. Ему совсем не нравилось, когда его шрам болел. Реджи вновь достал палочку. Гарри задумался, из чего она, он не видел таких у Олливандера. Арктур навел палочку на его лоб и достал из сумки обычное кольцо. Шрам немного закололо. Реджи повел палочкой. У Гарри расширились глаза, когда из его лба вылетела черная дымка и направилась к кольцу. Стоило им соприкоснуться, кольцо зашипело и стало обугливаться. Реджи убрал палочку и кольцо в сумку. Гарри дотронулся до лба. Шрам стал менее ощутим.</p><p>-Там была магия?</p><p>-Именно. Последствия действий Темного Лорда. Будет забавно. Все думают, что у тебя есть шрам. </p><p>Реджи поднялся.</p><p>-Я приеду за тобой, чтобы забрать на поезд. Теперь мне пора.<br/>
__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи чуть покрутил головой, разминая шею, пока Минерва срывала голос, обрушая на голову Альбуса проклятия. Тот все еще держал свидетельство от гоблинов. Филиус помассировал виски.</p><p>-И этот сквиб ничего не заметила?</p><p>-Дурсли просто скидывали Гарри ей, когда уезжали надолго. Она ему никогда не нравилась, так что он особо с ней даже не говорил, - ответил Арктур. - По-моему, у нее еще и проблемы с памятью. Я указал магловским службам на нее, они проверят.</p><p>Минерва наконец выдохлась. Гораций сунул ей в руки успокаивающее зелье. Альбус наконец отмер.</p><p>-Я не знал, - пробормотал он.</p><p>У него и в мыслях такого не было. Он думал, что Дурсли лишь слегка строги с мальчиком. Что он вырастет неизбалованным. Он не думал, что будет смотреть на записи, говорящие, что у ребенка были переломы от побоев с раннего детства.</p><p><em>А если бы Реджи не пошел посмотреть?</em> Хагрид бы точно ничего не заметил. А сам Альбус списал все на легкие разногласия между родственниками. После Тома он подвел еще одного ребенка. Слава Мерлину, Гарри не стал жестоким, как Том когда-то. Альбус не думает, что выдержал бы это. <em>Еще одно напоминание его ошибок.</em></p><p>-Мальчик точно в порядке? - глухо спросила Помфри у Арктура. </p><p>-Насколько возможно. Больше Дурсли его не побеспокоят.</p><p>Альбус посмотерл в ледяные белые глаза и лишь кивнул. <em>Он сам был зол.</em> Минерва осушила свое зелье.</p><p>-Тебе лучше объясниться перед ним, когда он начнет обучение, - рыкнула она. - Сил моих нет!<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи шлепнулся на кровать, отчего Влада чуть подбросило на ней. Старший мужчина перевернулся на бок, смотря на него. Пятое кольцо уже покоилось в шкатулке. Влад приоткрыл один сонный глаз. Регулус качнул головой. Влад вновь закрыл глаз, выдыхая. Реджи просто лежал некоторое время. Долгий день. <em>Два или один.</em> Реджи закрыл глаза, засыпая под звуки дыхания младшего мага.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри еще раз проверил чемодан. Книги в одном отделении, одежда в другом, письменные принадлежности в третьем, в еще одном все для зелий. Клетку совы он тоже убрал в чемодан. Сама сова, которую он назвал Букля, полетела в Хогвартс своим ходом.</p><p>После <em>разговора</em> с профессором Арктуром Дурсли полностью игнорировали Гарри. Они оставляли ему еду, но с ним самим предпочитали не пересекаться. Гарри был невероятно этому рад. Он иногда ходил обедать в кафе неподалеку, так как теперь у него были деньги и он мог себя побаловать чем-нибудь вкусненьким. </p><p>Он взахлеб читал книги, купленные в Косом Переулке, узнавая о магическом мире. Он читал и войне десятилетней давности. Его и правда восхваляли, его родителей называли героями, пошедшими против Темного Лорда. <em>Как будто ему было легче от этого.</em> Ему все еще не верилось, что это реально. </p><p>Он мог съехать от Дурслей на большую часть года и учиться в магической школе. Хотя его тревожило, что все будут на него пялиться, когда он прибудет. Он не какой-то там герой, спасший мир. Это была жертва его мамы. У него сжималась челюсть, когда он читал похвалы в свою честь. <em>Он бы предпочел живых родителей, нежели это.</em> По крайней мере, он знал правду о их смерти. </p><p>Реджи смог навестить его после дня рождения мальчика. Принес мантию-невидимку его отца, которая хранилась у директора Хогвартса, альбом с движущимися фотографиями его родителей. И сводил на могилу. Дурсли даже не говорили, где она может быть. Гарри наконец смог хотя бы положить цветы на могилу родителей. Это было печально, но это принесло неимоверное облегчение. </p><p>С улицы раздался гудок. Гарри схватил чемодан и поспешил вниз. Реджи вновь был на джипе. Только за рулем был высокий мужчина с бордовыми глазами.</p><p>-Это Вайрок, - представил Реджи по пути. - Ты куда потом?</p><p>-В Калькутту, - ответил тот. - Ты на поезде поедешь?</p><p>-Да, послежу за порядком.<br/>
_______________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри тряхнул головой. Он и правда прошел сквозь стену. Удивительно. На платформе было много народу. Взрослые обнимали детей и помогали им с чемоданами. Реджи провел Гарри в поезд. Они заняли пустое купе почти в конце поезда.</p><p>-Поездка займет около 8 часов, - проинформировал Реджи. - Почитай пока. Я останусь с тобой. Если что-то случится, старосты найдут меня.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. С профессором ему было намного спокойнее. Он достал книгу по астрологии и устроился на сидении. Реджи достал собственную книгу на непонятном языке. Не прошло и часа, как дверь их купе отворилась.</p><p>-Я могу сесть? Везде все занято.</p><p>Бровь Реджи чуть приподнялась. </p><p>-Чем-то не устроило купе ваших братьев, мистер Уизли?</p><p>Рыжеволосый мальчик расширил глаза. За его спиной появились братья-близнецы с тем же цветом волос, что и у него.</p><p>-Да, Ронни, чем-то не...</p><p>-...устроило наше купе?</p><p>Мальчик вздрогнул, заметно покраснев.</p><p>-Мы прошли три пустых купе...</p><p>-...пока искали нашего...</p><p>-...любимого профессора! - пропели близнецы одновременно.</p><p>Губы Гарри чуть дернулись. </p><p>-Я не отмазываю вас от Минервы, когда она поймет, что вы подсмотрели патрули учителей, - усмехнулся Арктур.</p><p>Близницы наигранно схватились за сердца.</p><p>-Профессор! Как вы можете!</p><p>-Да-да! Мы просто случайно оказались в кабинете, когда там покоилось расписание!</p><p>-Оно было прямо на видном месте!</p><p>-Просто соблазняло нас!</p><p>Младший брат близнецов торопливо дал задний ход, чтобы исчезнуть. Глаза Реджи прищурились ему вслед. Близнецы переглянулись.</p><p>-Рон час рыскал между купе, - заметил один.</p><p>-Кого-то усиленно искал, - сказал второй.</p><p>-А ведь ты еще до школы не доехал, - покачал головой Реджи.</p><p>Гарри вытаращил глаза.</p><p>-Меня? Но я его даже не знаю.</p><p>-Зато тебя все знают, - указал Реджи. - Полагаю, ваш брат заикался о Гарри Поттере, Фред, Джордж?</p><p>Близнецы кивнули, глянув на Гарри.</p><p>-О да. Все твердил, как хочет с ним подружиться. Я Фред, - представился один, садясь к Реджи.</p><p>-Все расписывал, как они вместе будут совершать подвиги. Я Джордж, - представился второй, садясь к Гарри.</p><p>-Если он будет создавать проблемы...</p><p>-...говори нам.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, разглядывая их. Близнецы посмотрели на Реджи.</p><p>-Профессор, расскажите о Марди Гра.</p><p>-Этот праздник настоящее вдохновение.</p><p>Гарри с тихим восторгом слушал рассказ Арктура о празднике. Он так интересно рассказывал. Близнецы даже делали пометки. Как выяснилось в разговоре, они обожали розыгрыши. Даже пытались создавать зелья и приспособления для таких целей.</p><p>Реджи пришел в Хогвартс на их втором курсе и близнецы тут же влюбились в его предмет. Он рассказывал и о магловской истории. Разных городах, праздниках и изобретениях. Оценки Фреда и Джоржа заметно улучшились и в других предметах, когда они начали вдохновляться рассказами для пранков. Ведь нужны были знания заклинаний, трансфигурации и зелий, как минимум.</p><p>-Чем вы думаете заниматься? - заинтересовался Гарри.</p><p>-Путешествовать. А потом откроем магазин, где будем продавать свои продукты, - серьезно сказал Фред.</p><p>Реджи чуть улыбнулся. Близнецы буквально поселились в его классе, когда посетили первый урок. Он прекрасно знал, что у них была какая-то вещь, помогающая им ориентироваться в школе. Уж очень ловко они избегали обнаружения. Детектор? Что-то показывало людей поблизости? Или магию? Наверняка стащили это что-то где-то в Хогвартсе.</p><p>-Кстати, - всполошился Джордж. - Реджи, кто ведет Защиту в этом году?</p><p>-Квиринус Квиррелл. Лучше запаситесь книгами, - посоветовал Реджи. - Удивительно, как это проклятье еще держится.</p><p>-Проклятье? - не понял Гарри.</p><p>-На должности, - пояснил Фред. - Никто не может продержаться больше года, как профессор Защиты от темных искусств. Говорят, Темный Лорд хотел эту должность, но проклял ее, когда не получил желаемого. </p><p>-И проклятье не могут снять?</p><p>-Видимо, - пожал плечами Арктур. - Поэтому нормальных учителей на нее уже не найти.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Распределяющая Шляпа? Гарри с некоторым сомнением опустился на стул и Шляпа закрыла ему обзор. </p><p><em>Какой недоверчивый,</em> раздалось в его голове. Гарри вздрогнул. Ничего себе. <em>Все верно, мистер Поттер. Это и есть магия. Теперь, куда бы мне вас определить?</em> Гарри читал об основателях и помнил слова Реджи. Он и сам не хотел в Слизерин. Гриффиндор у него теплых чувств не вызвал. Для его вкуса там было слишком шумно. <em>Пуффендуй и Когтевран, а? Что ж, согласна. Хмм, да, я помню вашу маму. Очень умна, но смелость пересилила. Не в этот раз, пожалуй. Пусть будет...</em></p><p>
  <em>-Когтевран!</em>
</p><p>Гарри отдал Шляпу профессору Макгонагалл и пошел к своему столу под ошеломленные хлопки. Он мельком посмотрел на учительский стол. Реджи ясно выделялся в своей одежде. Мужчина даже в такой день не изменил привычкам. Он усмехнулся Гарри и тот почувствовал тепло в душе.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус погладил Фоукса легким движением и прошел к своему столу. Распределение его удивило. Минерва говорила о Гермионе Грейнджер, очень одаренной маглорожденной. Говорила, что ей место в Когтевране. Но та попала в Гриффиндор. Сама выбрала. Шляпа была недовольна.</p><p>-Слишком полагается на авторитетных людей, - фыркнула Шляпа позже. - Поэтому дальше книги ничего не видит. Такие больно удараются, когда падают.</p><p>Альбус надеется, что девочке повезет больше. Он когда-то и сам полагался на сильных людей. <em>Он потерял сестру и брата в итоге.</em> </p><p>Рон, младший сын Молли и Артура. Мальчику было тяжело в такой большоей семье, конечно. Он был гриффиндорцем, как все они. Но старосты сказали, что на мальчика несколько раз пожаловались в поезде. Очевидно, он пытался найти Гарри Поттера. Альбус бы хотел, чтобы Гарри подружился с семьей Уизли, но Реджи позже подтвердил слова старост. По словам близнецов Уизли Рон еще дома говорил о дружбе с Гарри Поттером и совместных приключениях. После гнета Дурслей человек с характером Рона может быть не очень хорош для Гарри. Нужно проследить, чтобы Рон не переступал черту, если Гарри он не нравится.</p><p>Гарри был и удивлением, и нет. Он сын Лили как-никак. Филиус почти прослезился. Он всегда думал, что Лили должна быть на его факультете. Минерва вздохнула, но согласилась.</p><p>-Боюсь, после жизни с теми маглами мальчику нужна тихая компания радом. Мои львы не дадут ему спокойствия.</p><p>Альбуса это печалило, но он разделял это мнение. Гарри уже столько потерял и столько страдал. Он заслужил отдых. <em>От самого Альбуса тем более.</em> Директор зажмурился. Он снова где-то ошибся, не так ли? Ариана, Аберфорт, Геллерт, Том, Лили и Джеймс. Неужели он и Гарри подвел? Сколько было тех, о ком он не знал, но подвел тоже? Сириус? Питер? Кого из них? Мысль причиняла боль.</p><p>Еще и камень. В тайне Альбус надеялся устроить тест для Гарри. Если Том явится, то Гарри встретится с ним лицом к лицу. Ему ведь придется в будущем. Это пророчество тяжело осело на совести Дамблдора. Что он должен делать? Если он прав, если Том опустился так низко... Альбус вздохнул. У него нет доказательств. Только это пророчество. Если бы не ситуация с Дурслями, он бы устроил этот "тест". Не думая о состоянии Гарри. Но не создал бы он еще одного Темного Лорда в итоге?</p><p>Мысль вызывала волну страха. Он столько ошибался в жизни. Он не мог ошибиться еще раз. На кону стояло слишком многое. <em>Реджи.</em> У Альбуса было странное чувство рядом с ним. Будто они когда-то были знакомы. Но как он мог забыть такого человека? Реджи уйдет через год-два. А ведь он может что-то знать. Или найти.</p><p>Альбус не хотел его втягивать. Он уже втянул Северуса. Тот сам вызвался, конечно. Он сделал это лишь ради мести за Лили хотя. И все равно погиб. У Реджи нет причин вмешиваться во все это. Альбус не хочет стать причиной смерти еще одного невиновного человека. Вот только, что ему делать теперь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Это он? Он?</p><p>-А шрам? Где шрам?</p><p>-Грим? Или зажил?</p><p>Терри рядом с Гарри закатил глаза. Это продолжалось уже несколько дней. Терри, Майкл и Энтони оказались соседями Гарри по комнате. Они все быстро разговорились. К счастью, они были довольно спокойными ребятами, так что Гарри не чувствовал себя как в клетке. Его напрягали все остальные. На него постоянно пялились и старались разглядеть шрам. Что в нем было такого особенного? Похоже, учителей это тоже удивило. Профессор Флитвик, декан Когтеврана, даже придержал Гарри после уроков и спросил об этом.</p><p>-Гарри, знаю, тебе неуютно, - извиняющимся тоном сказала маленький учитель, - но Минерва говорила, что твой шрам от заклинания, поэтому он едва заживет. Но сейчас он почти незаметен. Давно это случилось?</p><p>-Я не особо обращал внимания, - сказал Гарри. - Дурсли говорили он от автомобильной аварии, где погибли родители. Зная правду, я даже рад, что его не видно.</p><p>Флитвик понимающе кивнул и отпустил его. Гарри поспешил на другой урок. Ему было любопытно, почему профессор Арктур не рассказал другим. С другой стороны, как понял Гарри, именно Дамблдор и Макгонагалл оставили его у Дурслей. И не залечили его шрам. Они не могли? Но Реджи смог меньше, чем за минуту. Директора Хогвартса называют сильнейшим магом, как у него могло не получится подобное? Из-за этих вопросов Гарри решил не говорить никому правду. Раз они оставили его с маглами, кто врал ему 10 лет, он может позволить себе замалчивать некоторые вещи.</p><p>Если не считать все ненужное внимание, что он получал, Гарри очень нравилась школа. Уроки были довольно интересными. Профессор Слизнорт нахваливал талант его мамы в зельях, хотя Гарри он не передался. Его просто не привлекало подобное. Но ему нравились заклинания. Профессор Флитвик тоже вспоминал его маму и рассказывал истории о ее успехах. Трансфигурация была неплоха, но Гарри не испытывал желание заколдовывать живых существ. Больше всего ему понравилась История магии. Реджи был потрясающим. Неудивительно, что близнецы Уизли так его обожали. </p><p>Каждый студент должен был выбрать, учиться у Реджи или у Бинса сразу, ведь после ухода Арктура все вновь будут посещать занятия призрака. Гарри едва отсидел урок у Бинса. Он почти заснул на первых же минутах. Он заметил, что Рон Уизли выбрал его. Фред на это фыркнул:</p><p>-Рон всегда любил халтурить. Мы тоже не любим учиться, но у нас есть чем заняться.</p><p>Гарри тоже это видел, если уроки Гриффиндора и Когтеврана совпадали. Рон совсем не старался и едва выполнял домашнее задание. Хотя первое время пытался подружиться с Гарри. Того аж в дрожь бросало. Рон был ленивым, громким и с ужасными манерами. <em>Прямо как Дадли.</em> Он пытался вести себя так, будто они с Гарри закадычные друзья. Близнецы быстро это пресекли парой пранков. Рон долго вопил, явившись на завтрак в одежде, раскрашенной под знак Слизерина. Этот факультет мальчик ненавидел. Этого Гарри тоже понять не мог. Хотя он сам не хотел там оказаться, но у него были свои причины. Это не значит, что он считал Слизерин злом. В отличие от Рона, очевидно. Он еще в поезде умудрился повздорить с парой слизеринцев.</p><p>Гермиона Грейджер тоже вызывала некоторое недоумение. Гарри не очень понял, почему девочка в Гриффиндоре. Она явно обожала книги, все время просилась ответить на уроке, даже если ответ не требовался. Она отвлекала других этим и не давала им самим подумать. Единственный предмет, где она не выделалась, была История магии.</p><p>-Я рассказываю не для красивых букв в дипломе, мисс Грейнджер, а для знаний. Один человек, отправленный к Бинсу, не затмит десяток тех, кто <em>слушает</em>. Я не буду повторять. - И Реджи просто продолжил прерванный рассказ, пока Гермиона с красным лицом садилась на стул, с которого вскочила, чтобы что-то вставить в лекцию. </p><p><em>Реджи повторять не станет.</em> Это знали все. Гермиона старалась лишний раз не открывать рот, чтобы ее не отправили в группу Бинса. Арктур рассказывал все подробно, поэтому вопросы по рассказам возникали редко. Скорее студенты хотели услышать <em>больше.</em> Выкрики Грейнджер никто терпеть там не собирался.<br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Штат собрался в учительской, делясь впечатлениями.</p><p>-Рональд Уизли кошмар, - поморщилась Помона. - Впервые кто-то из Уизли так явно ленится на уроках. Они обычно всегда знали, чего хотели в жизни.</p><p>-И он мешает Гарри, - нахмурился Филиус. - Близнецы уже дали ему понять, чтобы он прекратил, но ощущение осталось. Мальчик явно завидует знаменитым людям.</p><p>-Знаю, - скривилась Минерва. - Он не очень ладит с однокурсниками. Тех раздражают его лень и разговоры о темных магах.</p><p>Реджи сделал пометку в документах.</p><p>-Очевидно, он не единственный, - заметил мужчина.</p><p>-Мисс Грейнджер, - кивнула Минерва. - Ее избегают. Она постоянно указывает другим, что делать. И отвлекает всех на уроках. Не знаю, что с ней делать.</p><p>-Зато Гарри неплох, - заметила Аврора. - Истинный когтевранец, я бы сказала. Он и его друзья все время проводят за книгами. </p><p>-Кстати, - подняла голову Поппи. - Я осматривала его. Гоблины хорошо постарались. Но почему его шрам почти исчез? Минерва, вы с Альбусом говорили, что он останется навсегда.</p><p>-Я не уверена, - признала та. - Альбус сказал, что даже он не может убрать шрам. Возможно, вызвавшая его магия рассеялась с годами.</p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри и Энтони спускались по лестнице, когда услышали крики из коридора. Они переглянулись и рванули на звук. В коридоре студенты бросались в разные стороны, чтобы не попасть под лапы трехголового пса. Глаза Гарри расширились. <em>Цербер?!</em> Энтони быстро потянул Гарри в сторону. </p><p>
  <em>-Сидеть, шавка.</em>
</p><p>Цербер резко затормозил и с тихим скулежем попятился от парня с янтарными глазами, которого будто окружал черный дым. </p><p>-Влад, проверь этаж, - спокойно сказал Реджи, взмахивая палочкой.</p><p>Стальные цепи обхватили зверя и пригвоздили к полу. Янтарноглазый кивнул и пошел по коридору. Реджи чуть повернул голову.</p><p>-Кто не ранен, помогайте пострадавшим.</p><p>Студенты бросились выполнять. Реджи направился к ближайшему ученику, держащемуся за кровоточащее плечо. В этот момент примчались Помфри, Минерва и Альбус.</p><p>-Мерлин всемогущий!</p><p>Мадам Помфри кинулась к раненым. Минерва схватилась за сердце при виде крови на полу. Альбус и подоспевший Филиус направили палочки на цербера. </p><p>-Реджи, - появился Влад, - там только скулящий пацан. Рыжий, цел.</p><p>-Уизли, - прошипела Минерва.</p><p>-Мы с Поппи займемся студентами. Влад.</p><p>Парень сразу подхватил девочку, на которую указал Арктур. Гарри и Энтони помогали подниматься на ноги ближайшим к ним студентам. Минерва и Альбус направились к запрещенному крылу.</p><p>-Я отправлю Патронус Хагриду, - сказал Флитвик.<br/>
______________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи пролистывал записи, принесенные Владом, зажав в зубах сигарету. Гораций и Поппи глотали чай с добавлением огневиски. Альбус ежился под горящими взорами Минервы и Амелии Боунс.</p><p>-Мне плевать, насколько ценна эта вещь или что за ней могут охотиться Пожиратели Смерти, - процедила Амелия. - 17 раненых, директор. 17!</p><p>Альбус вздрогнул. Он выглядел не лучше, чем его штат. Когда до учителей добежал ученик, кричащий о вырвавшемся цербере, у него душа ушла в пятки. Пушок был на цепи. Была середина дня. Как он мог вырваться? Альбус бежал к нужному крылу, молясь, чтобы он успел, прежде чем кто-то погибнет из-за его очередной ошибки. Он почти осел на пол от облегчения, когда увидел закованного пса и Реджи, уже склонившегося над ранеными. </p><p>Оказалось, Рон Уизли решил проверить запрещенное крыло и выяснить, что там, а потом в красках описать свое приключение другим, как истинный гриффиндорец. Увидев Пушка, Рон от испуга споткнулся о собственную ногу и выхватил палочку. От всплеска магии палочка сломалась и выпустила заклинание в цепь, удерживающую цербера. Тот сразу бросился из своей тюрьмы. Рон отделался испугом, но другим повезло меньше.</p><p>Реджи сразу вызвал целителей из Мунго, так как пострадавших студентов было много. К счастью, всех учеников ждет полное выздоровление. Большинство травм было получено от толкучки, когда дети кидались в сторону, избегая атак Пушка.</p><p>Мадам Боунс примчалась с несколькими аврорами буквально через пятнадцать минут после вызова медиков. Она была вне себя от ярости и волнения. Ее племянница оказалась среди раненых, хотя и получила лишь пару синяков. Альбус вызвал Молли и Артура. Теперь те стояли в его кабинете, выслушивая гневные слова Макгонагалл.</p><p>-Мальчик был проблемой с самого поступления! - рявкнула Минерва. - Он еще в поезде сказал нескольким неотсортированным студентам, что те должны умереть в Азкабане, потому их родители слизеринцы! - Родители Рона вздрогнули. - Он не делает домашнее задание и списывает на уроках. Задирает других и надоедает Гарри. Из-зе него Невилл Лонгботтом сломал запястье, упав с метлы. А теперь еще и это!</p><p>Альбус едва заметно выдохнул. Он понимал ее гнев. Отношение Рона его самого коробило. Никто из Уизли никогда не делал подобного. Близнецы могли быть шутниками, но их шутки всегда веселили даже учителей. Эти двое были даже популярнее Мародеров.</p><p>-Как он даже туда попал? - рыкнула Амелия. - Почему там нет чар, предупреждующих о входе в крыло?! И почему именно цербер, Альбус?</p><p>-Я думал о хорошей защите, а цербер уже у нас был, - признал Дамблдор.</p><p>-Хагрид, - процедил Филиус. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у него слабость к опасным существам. Он может говорить о своих питомцах, что он хочет, но то, что безопасно для него, все еще опасно для других. </p><p>Реджи сделал пометку в листах и отдал Владу, выдыхая дым. Они вдвоем были недалеко от третьего этажа, когда услышали вопли. Нетрудно было догадаться, в чем там дело. Влад нажал на свой портключ и исчез. Гораций посмотрел на Реджи.</p><p>-Повезло, что вы оказались рядом. </p><p>-Влад принес записи моего друга, - сказал Реджи. - Мы разобрались с пострадавшими. Что делать с последствиями?</p><p>Амелия медленно выдохнула.</p><p>-Если эта вещь так важна, перенесите ее и усильте охрану. <em>Заклинаниями. И без объявления всей школе.</em> - Альбус поежился. Он и сам понял, что сглупил. - Тебя ждет штраф за халатность, Альбус. С питомцами Хагрида будут разбираться. Что до Рона Уизли, - она поморщилась. - Как минимум, родители потребуют с вас оплаты медицинских счетов, Артур, Молли. Но так же встает вопрос о его исключении.</p><p>Глаза Молли наполнились слезами. Она ожидала чего угодно, когда Альбус связался с ней, но не этого. Она думала близнецы что-то выкинули. Не Рон. Артур покачал головой.</p><p>-Я не знаю, что на него нашло. Конечно, он говорил, что хочет быть другом Гарри Поттера, но это...</p><p>-Я предупреждаю вас, Артур, Молли, - покачал головой Филиус, - я не потерплю того, что он беспокоит моих студентов.</p><p>Реджи прищурился на Альбуса.</p><p>-Думаешь, твои планы того стоят?</p><p>Тот почти окаменел. <em>Как всегда проницательно.</em><br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус перенес камень на седьмой этаж, зачаровал другой кабинет для защиты. Студентам сказал, что третий этаж теперь полностью открыт. Он знал, что Том придет за философским камнем. Но не хотел, чтобы тот встретил Гарри теперь.</p><p>Гарри был похож на Лили. Он учился, а не искал приключений по замку. Его не интересовало то, что Альбус прятал в запрещенном крыле. <em>И правильно.</em> Но Альбус все еще не был уверен. Когда он увидел шрам у маленького Гарри, то его внутренности скрутило от плохого предчувствия. Но теперь шрам почти исчез. Арабелла от этом не упоминала, но у нее и правда обнаружили легкие проблемы с памятью. Она могла забыть об этом. Альбус ошибся? Но ошибся он в Гарри или во всем относительно Тома? Пророчество все еще висело на его душе мертвым грузом. От него не скрыться. Даже если он ошибся, <em>он так на это надеялся,</em> Том все еще был жив. Он все еще охотился за Гарри. И тому все еще придется с ним столкнуться. </p><p>Мерлин, Альбус так устал. Он чувствовал вину годами. Он должен был остановить Тома, когда тот еще учился в Хогвартсе. А теперь Альбус толкал ребенка перед ним из-за пророчества. Директор все же осторожно спросил как-то у Арктура:</p><p>-Реджи, ты ведь изучаешь древнюю магию. Скажи, ты встречал магию, позволяющую продлевать жизнь? Вроде камня Николаса. Раз есть камень, может быть что-то еще, верно?</p><p>Реджи покосился на него, не убирая сигарету изо рта.</p><p>-Я читал о таком. Многие искали секрет бессмертия. Фламелю повезло, я бы сказал. Не с вечной жизнь, разумеется.</p><p>Альбус чуть нахмурился.</p><p>-Что ты имеешь в виду, мой мальчик?</p><p>-Бессмертие это магия души, - медленно произнес Реджи. - Естественно, что оно отражается на душе. А душа на внешнем виде. Фламель исследвователь, ему нужна была жизнь ради того, чтобы узнать больше, он создал камень сам. Но такие люди редкость. В основном люди ищут бессмертие ради власти. Они боятся смерти. - Арктур перевел взгляд в окно. - Страх и отчаяние, тщеславие и бессердечие. Это разъедает душу. Чем дальше такие люди заходят в поисках, тем сильнее это на них сказывается.</p><p>Том изменился. Альбус помнил, каким красивым юношей он был. С темными волосами и глазами. Но с годами это изменилось. Его глаза стали кроваво-красными, а кожа становилась все бледнее. Он больше напоминал змею, нежели человека. Из-за темной магии. И он сам этого не замечал. Потому что не хотел признавать, что его собственная магия его уродовала.</p><p>Альбус понимал, что начинал уступать ему в силах. Нужен кто-то сильнее Альбуса. Но Гарри невинный ребенок. Почему ему выпала такая судьба? Это несправедливо.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p><p>Хагриду запретили заводить питомцев, хоть как-то способных нанести студентам вред. Каждого питомца должен был одобрить директор и главы факультетов. Великан разрывался между печалью и виной. Пушка забрали магозоологи. Тот довольно покорно пошел с ними, все еще тихо скулящий от того, что бы он не учуял во Владе. Стажере Реджи в исследованиях, как оказалось. </p><p>Студенты быстро пришли в норму, хотя некоторым еще снились кошмары. Родители Рона принесли извинения пострадавшим и оплатили счета из Мунго. Самому Рону назначили наказание на два месяца. Родители лишь через месяц смогли купить ему новую палочку. Минерва отняла у Гриффиндора триста очков. Студенты его избегали, как прокаженного. Рон то пытался не отсвечивать, то разраждался тирадами о том, что это не его вина. В итоге его наказение продлили еще на месяц и он заткнулся.</p><p>Гарри все еще отчасти в это не верил. Как он умудрился освободить цербера? И какого черта такое создание вообще было в школе? Дамблдор еще и в начале года сказал держаться подальше от части третьего этажа. Зачем было подстегивать любопытство? Если бы не Реджи и Влад, цербер бы мог кого-то серьезно покалечить. Влад особенно заинтересовал Гарри. Что был за дым вокруг него? Он был жутким. И глаза Влада. У Гарри мурашки по коже бегали табуном при воспоминании. Что это за магия такая?</p><p>Спокойствие длилось до Хэллоуина. Во время пира примчался Квиррелл, сказал о тролле и упал в обморок.</p><p>-Какое начало года, - произнес Реджи, взмахивая рукой и погружая зал в тишину.</p><p>-Нужно отправить студентов в их комнаты, - сказал Альбус, поднимаясь.</p><p>-Альбус, комнаты Слизерина в подземелье, - нахмурился Гораций, доставая палочку. - Не лучше оставить их здесь с частью штата?</p><p>-И правда, - спохватился Дамблдор, кидая на слизеринцев виноватый взгляд. - Простите, дети. Реджи, Филиус, Минерва, идемте со мной. Остальные остаются здесь.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи присел и посмотрел на тело тролля. Минерва увела плачущую Гермиону в большой зал, обещая прибить Рона, из-за которого девочка выплакивала глаза в туалете.</p><p>-Далековато от подземелья, - протянул Арктур. - Квиррелл так долго бежал?</p><p>-Он рассеян после встречи с вампиром, - ответил Альбус. - Этот тролль тут не случайно. Но чары вокруг камня на месте. Я пойду проверю все же.</p><p>Филиус хмуро посмотрел на тролля.</p><p>-Кто-то его притащил сюда. Кто-то из школы?</p><p>-Возможно, - пробормотал Арктур. - Но зачем, если камень не тронут? Навести страх? </p><p>-Это было тактикой Пожирателей Смерти, - медленно кивнул Флитвик. - Они запугивали, чтобы потом ударить исподтишка. </p><p>-Ну, некоторые так и ходят на свободе, - пожал плечами Реджи. </p><p>-К сожалению, - пробормотал Филиус. - Самые опасные все-таки в Азкабане. Кто-то мертв. Смерть некоторых вызвала грусть.</p><p>Реджи посмотрел на печального профессора.</p><p>-Бывшие студенты?</p><p>Флитвик кивнул. </p><p>-Некоторые могли многого добиться, - тихо признал он. - Там были неплохие люди. Просто заблуждающиеся. Некоторых даже похоронить не смогли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Школу проверили, но так и не выяснили, откуда взялся тролль. К счастью, в этот раз никто не пострадал. Учителя успели спасти Гермиону прежде, чем тролль ей навредил. Студенты прекрасно знали из-за кого она оказалась в том туалете. Фред и Джордж были злы. Рон испытывал на себе пранки каждую неделю. С ним никто не хотел общаться. </p><p>Гермиона стала заметно тише после инцидента. Без ее постоянных выкриков уроки стали проходить куда приятнее для других. Очевидно, она и сама это заметила. Она перестала цепляться к другим студентам. Она даже начала нормально общаться с некоторыми из них в библиотеке. Жаль, что это было достигнуто таким путем, но так стало намного спокойнее.</p><p>Гарри наслаждался обучением в Хогвартсе. Ему очень понравились полеты на метле. У него был отцовский талант, видимо. Он решил, что попробуется в команду, когда придет время. Но пока он сосредоточился на уроках. Перед Рождеством они сдавали экзамены. Трудно, но выполнимо. Гарри не терпелось провести недели за книгами и играми. Терри оставался на каникулы в Хогватсе, как и он. Майкл и Энтони собирались домой. Гарри знал, что в замке оствалось всего около десяти-пятнадцати учеников. Рона забрали его родители, чтобы он не создавал проблем. Фред и Джордж решили остаться.</p><p>На Рождество Гарри впервые в жизни получил настоящие подарки. Книги и сладости от однокурсников. Он и сам отправил некоторым подарки с Буклей. Та была восторженна наконец поработать. Реджи подарил ему несколько настольных магловских игр, в которые Гарри стал часто играть с другими в общей гостиной. Это было лучшее Рождество в жизни мальчика.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Темно. Его тянут на дно. Свет меркнет над головой. Он тонет. В ледяных руках. Вот так закончится его жизнь?</em>
</p><p>Реджи моргнул, просыпаясь. Видимо, он задремал. Вайрок уже сидел в кресле у камина. По воздуху пролетела кружка с кофе. Регулус сел и принял ее в руки. Вайрок подождал, пока он сделает несколько глотков. </p><p>-Интересная история, - сказал он. - Василиск, думать нечего. Почему никто не понял?</p><p>-Думаю, не задумывались, - ответил Реджи. - Это было слишком давно. Предпочли забыть, как страшный сон. Но около 50 лет назад в школе умерла студентка. На ней не было повреждений. И в это время учился Темный Лорд.</p><p>-Значит, Комнату может открыть змееуст. Имеет смысл. - Вайрок закрыл книгу. - Кого обвинили?</p><p>-Хагрида. Тоже имеет смысл после недавнего. - Реджи сделал еще глоток. Вайрок заранее добавил абсент. <em>Они прекрасно знали друг друга.</em> - Признаться, я ожидал Люциуса. Полагаю, его отпугнуло появление Амелии.</p><p>-Ему есть чего бояться. Думаешь, в Комнате что-то есть?</p><p>-Не знаю. - Реджи прищурил правый глаз. - Но есть еще. По крайней мере, василиск там.</p><p>Они не стали медлить. Третий этаж, раковина.</p><p>-Как-то очевидно, - поднял бровь Вайрок. - Почему здесь? Или замок потом перестраивали?</p><p>-Без понятия. Но здесь бы никто не стал искать.</p><p>Увидев вход в логово василиска, Реджи поднял бровь. <em>Черная метка?</em> Темный Лорд и правда отчаянно изображал Лорда Слизерина. Вот только ему это не помогло в конце. Василиск оказался в полубезумном состоянии. Слишком много веков в обиночестве, под землей. Вайрок почти со вздохом отсек зверю голову заклинанием, закрывая глаза ладонью. </p><p>-Печально, - произнес он. - Но с больными созданиями по-другому никак. Чувствуешь чего?</p><p>-Нет. Я думал, здесь хоть комната какая будет. </p><p>Они немного обошли пространство. Только канализация. Реджи чуть повернул голову.</p><p>-Напомни, почему мы вход не закрыли?</p><p>-Сюда же не ходят, - усмехнулся Вайрок. - Интересные детки.</p><p>-Фред, Джордж, - позвал Арктур.</p><p>Близнецы выскочили из укрытия, во все глаза смотря на труп василиска.</p><p>-Потрясно! - выдохнул Фред. - Вот это зрелище!</p><p>-Невероятно!- выдохнул Джордж. - Вот это зверь!</p><p>Реджи сложил руки на груди. Мальчишки смущенно пошаркали ногами и протянули ему карту. На ней отражались имена всех, кто находился в Хогвартсе. Вайрок с фырканьем пошел обследовать дальше. </p><p>-Так вот что это было, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Ну и?</p><p>-Мы смотрели карту...</p><p>-..и увидели имя рядом с вашим.</p><p>-Мы смотрели, как вы шли на третий этаж...</p><p>-...прямо в женский туалет!</p><p>-...А потом пуф!..</p><p>-...имена исчезли!</p><p>И они кинулись смотреть, разумеется. <em>Реджи Арктур.</em> Реджи со смешком отдал карту. Близнецы выглядели облегченными, что он ее не конфисковал. Хотя именно поэтому они ему ее и решили показать. Знали, что их любимый профессор не станет ее забирать.</p><p>-Не за чем говорить об этом без необходимости, - сказал Реджи, поворачиваясь к вернувшемуся Вайроку. - Что скажешь?</p><p>-Пусто. Тут был только василиск. Труп я забираю. Разделаю у себя. Ты уже думал о каком-нибудь зелье из материалов?</p><p>-Нет. Потом что-нибудь придумаем.</p><p>Мужчины с усмешками посмотрели на горящие глаза парней.</p><p>-Только немного, - сказал Реджи. - У вас пока недостает навыков для таких материалов.</p><p>Фред и Джордж бешено закивали.</p><p>-Принято, босс!</p><p>-Мы будем стараться, мудрейший!<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Новый семестр начался очень спокойно. Гарри заметил в глазах Фреда и Джорджа новый уровень обожания по отношению к Реджи. Они буквально от него не отлипали. Еще они серьезно взялись за зелья. Гораций на них нарадоваться не мог.</p><p>В хижине Хагрида случился пожар. Оказалось, он прятал там дракона. В своей деревянной хижине. Гарри и Терри обменялись плоскими взглядами при этой новости. <em>Чем он думал?</em> Дракона забрали драконологи. Хагрида чуть не уволили. Дамблдор этому помешал, но великану сделали предупреждение. Он и так был на тонком льду после истории с цербером.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи сузил глаза, смотря из окна. Студенты оторвались от теста.</p><p>-Реджи? - спросил Энтони. - Что-то не так?</p><p>-Дописывайте тест. В конце урока оставьте работы на моем столе.</p><p>Реджи быстро вышел из кабинета, даставая из кармана какой-то медальон.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p><p>Влад приземлился на землю, резко встряхнувшись. Реджи поморщился, придерживая плечо. Квиррелл попал проклятием точно в цель. Сам он корчился на земле, стеная от боли. Реджи и Влад атаковали в тот момент, когда он пил кровь из тела убитого единорога. После атаки Квиррелла странно изогнуло и из его головы вылетел черный туман, крича проклятья, пока сам Квиринус начал бросать заклинания. </p><p>-Он улетел, - хмуро сказал кентавр Бэйн, стоя над телом преподавателя Защиты. </p><p>-Прости за это, - сказал Магориан, помогая зажимать плечо Реджи, из которого хлестала кровь. Сам маг быстро его бинтовал. - Мы не ожидали подобного.</p><p>Очевидно, кентавры пошли искать нападавшего на единорогов, поскольку случаи нападений резко участились. <em>Из-за усиления чар вокруг камня, очевидно.</em> Реджи заметил движение в лесу из окна кабинета. Даже с такого большого расстояния он заметил вибрацию магии. Он слишком давно изучал магию души, чтобы не заметить. Кентавры были бы убиты. <em>К существам у Регулуса всегда было больше чувств, чем к людям.</em> </p><p>Влад опять встряхнулся. <em>Он почти кинулся вдогонку.</em> Еще не хватало его превращения на территории школы. <em>Реджи пришлось бы кого-то убить, чего доброго.</em> Арктур выдохнул, закончив бинтовать.</p><p>-Кровь не останавливается, - нахмурился Магориан. - Этот человек использовал какое-то темное заклятие.</p><p>-Он должен ответить за свои преступления! - пророкотал Бэйн.</p><p>К этому моменту подоспели Альбус, Филиус и Минерва.</p><p>-Реджи! - возволнованно воскликнула Минерва, бросаясь к нему. - Что произошло?</p><p>Влад косо глянул на нее, вставая рядом с Регулусом.</p><p>-Это отродье убивало единорогов в лесу, - ощерился Бэйн, указывая на Квиррелла. - Мы предупреждали о входе на наши территории, Дамблдор.</p><p>Директор успокаивающе поднял руку.</p><p>-Давайте успокоимся, друзья. Нужно разобраться, что произошло с Квиринусом.</p><p>-Он стал одержим, - сказал Реджи. - Его магия чувствовалась странно, но он носил слишком много магических амулетов для сокрытия этого. Ему нужна была кровь единорогов для подпитки сил. Я покажу Амелии воспоминания. К сожалению, то что он подцепил ускользнуло.</p><p>Кентавры мрачно кивнули. По ним самим чудом не попало темной магией. </p><p>-Твое плечо, - нахмурился Филиус. </p><p>Реджи наклонил голову к Владу. Тот положил руку на окровавленные бинты и резко сжал. От его руки повалил темный дым.</p><p>-Темное проклятье, - рыкнул он, скалясь. Его глаза уже были наполовину черными. - Среднее между Авадой и Адским. Из Монголии, помнишь?</p><p>-У Вайрока есть ингредиенты для противоядия, - поморщился Арктур. - Свяжись с ним, пока я руку не потерял.</p><p>Влад нажал на портключ. Минерва втянула воздух, слабо ухватившись за его свитер. Магориан покосился на Реджи.</p><p>-Кто он тебе?</p><p>-Он отличается ото всех, - чуть усмехнулся в ответ Реджи. - Этого достаточно.</p><p>Кентавр кивнул. Дела людей их не касались. Но такие связи даже они могли оценить.<br/>
___________________________________________________________________</p><p>-Мы допросили Квиррелла, - мрачно произнесла Амелия, выходя из камина в кабинете директора. - Он утверждает, что это был Темный Лорд. Он хотел завладеть философским камнем и вернуть себе тело. Для поддержки сил ему требовалась кровь единорогов. Когда камень передвинули, Квиррелл пытался незаметно обойти чары и потерял много магической энергии, поэтому стал нападать чаще. Он хотел пойти за камнем скоро, поэтому напал раньше, чем стемнело. Он не ожидал, что на него нападут кентавры и профессор Арктур.</p><p>Помона помотала головой.</p><p>-Темный Лорд? Но как... Разве он не погиб?</p><p>-Мы не уверены, что это правда, - ответила Боунс. - Этого духа невозможно опознать. Он сам назвал себя Темным Лодом, но это могло быть что угодно на самом деле. Министерство придерживается версии, что Квиринусом Квирреллом завладел злой дух во время его путешествия по Албании. </p><p>Альбус ничего не сказал. <em>Это был Том.</em> Он все время был здесь. Рядом с Гарри. У Альубса внутренности крутило от этой мысли. Изначально он действительно собирался их столкнуть, но это было раньше. Когда он будет знать и успеет прийти на помощь. Но Том все время был рядом и мог атаковать в любой момент. А он и не подозревал.</p><p>-Где профессор Арктур? - спросила Амелия.</p><p>-У себя, - произнес Филиус. - Кровотечение едва остановили. Поппи даже не в состоянии что-то сделать с раной. Вайрок Стейнульв варит зелье для этого прямо сейчас. </p><p>Альбус незаметно выдохнул. <em>Это тоже его вина.</em> Один из его учителей оказался вместилищем Тома, другой был ранен при попытке его остановить. Он опять кого-то подвел. </p><p>-Нужно найти кого-то на замену, - слабо сказала Помона. - Даже года не прошло.</p><p>Амелия покачала головой.</p><p>-Сначала гоблины и невыразимцы проверят классную комнату и кварты Квиррелла. Они избавятся от магии там, если он что-то оставил. Не думала, что скажу такое, но возможно вам стоит нанять Аластора, директор.</p><p>Тот поднял голову.</p><p>-Аластора? Как профессора Защиты?</p><p>-Да. Темный Лорд или нет, но кто-то пришел за камнем и Гарри. Вам нужно усилить охрану замка. </p><p>Альбус согласно кивнул. Верно. Он должен наконец всерьез взяться за защиту учеников.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи надел водолазку. Плечо наконец перестало жечь. Вайрок дал ему стаканчик с кофе.</p><p>-И не учуял?</p><p>-Не особо. От него попахивало темной магией, но слабо.</p><p>-Амулеты, - протянул Вайрок. - Да и Темный Лорд стал просто духом. </p><p>Реджи согласно прогудел. Он чуял странность в Квиррелле. <em>Но разве это реально его дело?</em> Хотя пока он в школе, он бы должен студентов защищать. Он и атаковал Квиррелла. <em>Его глаза видели туман. Еще не время.</em></p><p>-С одной стороны, захвати его, мы могли бы что-то узнать о крестражах, - сказал Реджи. - Но с другой, какой толк? Крестражи где-то есть, он бы молчал. А смерть Волан-де-Морта не моя история.</p><p>Влад все еще пыхтел в кресле. Вайрок скосил на него глаза.</p><p>-Сам облажался. Хватит дуться. Еще не хватало убирать за тобой.</p><p>Реджи покрутил шеей.</p><p>-Есть время, пока солнце не засияет, - сказал он.</p><p>-Кстати, - усмехнулся Вайрок. - Твое старое имя не отразилось на карте?</p><p>-Регулус Блэк как таковой умер. Магия признала это. <em>Уж ты то знаешь, братишка.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Еще бы.</em><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все в школе обсуждали последние новости. Профессор Квиррелл был одержим злым духом и убивал единорогов. Кентавры не были рады, что им не дали самим судить Квиррелла. Даже Хагрид старался не соваться в Запретный лес пока. Реджи быстро оправился и ему даже не пришлось отменять свои занятия. Гарри не мог забыть, как кровь заливала его тело, пока Помфри и другие пытались остановить кровотечение из его плеча. Многие ученики видели это, прилипнув к окнам. К счастью, его друг Вайрок смог помочь. Близнецы Уизли даже упросили мужчин научить их зелью, что варил Вайрок. Гарри не знал, что они были знакомы. Ему было любопытно на этот счет. Но он был просто рад, что профессор Арктур был в порядке.</p><p>Вместо Квиррелла пришел Аластор Грюм, аврор в отставке. Энтони сказал, что тот был чокнутым, но сильным. И его уроки были хороши. Он рассказывал о разных заклятиях, методах противодействия им. Учил отличать темную магию в воздухе. Очевидно, именно благодаря этому Реджи уловил происходящее в лесу. Хотя Грюм признал, что даже он сам бы не почувствовал темную магию с такого расстояния. На его уроках включали внимание все. Он даже устраивал дуэли между студентами, чтобы они лучше усваивали материал. Никого не удивило, когда Рон решил выпендриться в дуэли с Драко Малфоем из Слизерина и закончил проведением вечера, выплевывая слизняков.<br/>
__________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи оторвался от проверки заданий и резко повернул голову. <em>Его правый глаз почти полностью стал синим.</em> Филиус молча встал и выглянул в коридор. </p><p>-Никого, - хмуро сказал он.</p><p>-Крысы бегут первыми, - произнес Арктур. </p><p>Минерва наморщила лоб.</p><p>-И здесь крысы. - Остальные подняли брови. - Рон Уизли недавно жаловался, что его крыса стала очень вялой и почти не покидала спальню. По-моему, она просто стара. Или устала от его жалоб.</p><p>Аластор фыркнул.</p><p>-Тот парень, что плевал слизняками на Малфоя? Амелия говорила о нем. У него характер матери. Никогда не любил находиться рядом, когда она начинала вопить.</p><p>Минерва поморщилась. Грюм был прав. Громкий голос Молли всегда вызывал головную боль. И характер у нее был взрывной. Рон и правда пошел в мать. Его старшие браться всегда были спокойными. Даже близнецы.</p><p>-Кстати, - припомнила она. - Близнецы буквально не выходят из твоего кабинета, Реджи.</p><p>-Варят, - ответил тот, медленно моргнув. - Вайрок принес им пару книг. Он все равно ими не пользуется. Зельеварение не его конек. Аластор, как дела с твоим кабинетом?</p><p>-В норме, - кивнул тот. - Квиррелл оставил кучу медальонов, скрывающих темную магию. Невыразимцам и гоблинам пришлось объединиться, но они разрушили проклятие на должности наконец. Я иногда чувствую что-то странное. Возможно, остаточная магия. Я ищу источник. </p><p>Реджи прищурился. <em>Близко, но нет.</em></p><p>-А сколько у Рона эта крыса?</p><p>-Год, наверное. Это была крыса Перси, - припомнила Помона.<br/>
________________________________________</p><p>Реджи вошел в свой кабинет, где Фред и Джордж старательно смешивали зелье, усиливающее слух.</p><p>-Ребята, где ваша карта?</p><p>Фред достал ее из рюкзака. Реджи внимательно ее оглядел.</p><p>-Что-то еще нашли? - спросил Джордж. - На Квиррелле дух не отображался, кстати.</p><p>-На карте не видно всех мест. Тоже и с именами.</p><p>-Есть комнаты, кроме той, где был василиск?</p><p>-Выручай-комната, - ответил Реджи, находя нужные имена. - Восьмой этаж. Посмотрим, за сколько вы ее найдете.<br/>
__________________________________________</p><p>У них ушла пара недель, чтобы разобраться с работой Выручай-комнаты. Успели аккурат к мартовским праздникам. Студенты были в предвкушении выходных. Реджи слегка наклонил голову, разглядывая студентов. </p><p>-Реджи, ты не голоден? - спросил Альбус, заметив, что он даже не прикоснулся к своей тарелке.</p><p>Поппи тут же нахмурилась. Она все еще переживала. Она прекрасно видела его шрамы, когда он снял свитер, пока они пытались остановить кровь. </p><p>-Хмм. - Все что сказал Реджи. - Аластор?</p><p>Тот опустил кубок и окинул студентов взглядом. Что-то не так. За гриффиндорским столом. Фред заметил взгляд Реджи, направленный на Рона.</p><p>-Ронни, что это ты там делаешь? - тут же спросил он.</p><p>Рон со вздохом показал на крысу на коленях, которой пытался сунуть кусочек сыра под нос.</p><p>-Короста почти не ест. Все время прячется в сумке. </p><p>Реджи мгновенно махнул рукой. Крыса взмыла в воздух, очутившись в голубом шаре. </p><p>-Ребята, сколько лет у вас эта крыса?</p><p>Глаза Реджи почти светились белым. Джордж нахмурился.</p><p>-Лет 10, наверное. Перси, ты же нашел ее в саду? - Тот кивнул.</p><p>-И с каких пор садовые крысы столько живут?</p><p>Аластор рыкнул, поднимая палочку. Крыса в шаре засветилась серым.</p><p>
  <em>-Анимаг?</em>
</p><p>Альбус мгновенно поднялся на ноги. </p><p>-Мистеры Уизли, попрошу в мой кабинет.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>Амелия молча смотрела на человека, прикованного к стулу.</p><p>-Я не сплю? - наконец сказала она. - <em>Это Питер Петтигрю?</em></p><p>Альбус кивнул. Он все еще пытался обернуть голову вокруг этого. Питер был жив и скрывался как питомец семьи Уизли. Когда его развоплотили в кабинете директора, Питер попытался спихнуть вину на Сириуса, но Аластор без церемоний влил в его глотку сыворотку правды. </p><p>Питер был секретным хранителем, Пожирателем Смерти, предал друзей и убил 12 маглов. Сириус был невиновен. <em>И Альбус оставил его гнить в Азкабане 10 лет.</em> Просто решил забыть об этом.</p><p>Реджи уже отправил всех Уизли в Мунго. На всякий случай. При этих словах Поппи стало плохо, потому что <em>массовый убийца 10 лет жил как питомец в семье с кучей детей.</em></p><p>-От крысы были проблески магии, - пояснил Реджи. - Но я ее до этого особо не видел, поэтому не почувствовал. Похоже, после появления Аластора он начал прятаться, боясь, что тренированный аврор его заметит.</p><p>-Хотя не заметил директор Хогвартса, - глухо сказала Минерва.</p><p>Альбус вздрогнул. <em>Он ничего не заметил.</em> Он никогда не задумывался о питомцах студентов. Он даже не знал, что у Перси и Рона была одна и та же крыса. Крысы не живут столько. </p><p>-Молли и Артуру это не показалось странным? - потерла лоб Амелия, хотя ответ был очевиден. - Аластор, помоги мне. Нам нужны самые доверенные авроры. Почему Сириус в Азкабане тогда? Разве ему не давали сыворотку правды?</p><p>Реджи прислонился к стене.</p><p>-А ему суд то давали?</p><p>Все замерли. Помона не донесла чай с успокаивающим зельем до губ. Минерва просто упала на стул. Реджи пожал плечами.</p><p>-Я читал об этом. Разве он не слишком очевидный выбор для хранителя? Все думали это он. Война закончилась. Поттеры погибли. Радость, печаль, крики Сириуса Блэка при задержании, что это его вина. Так ли странно, что его просто кинули в Азкабан без суда?</p><p>У Альбуса внутри все опустилось. <em>Это имело смысл.</em> Он не мог поверить в виновность Сириуса тогда. Но война расколола многие семьи. Сириус сам кричал о своей вине. Вся война была кошмаром. Кто враг, кто друг. Он думал, что ошибся в Сириусе. Как в Томе. Он и подумать не мог, что ему не дадут суд. <em>Почему он сам не пришел к Сириусу?</em> Не хотел видеть свою очередную ошибку. <em>Сколько он уже их наделал?</em> </p><p>-Альбус, разве ты не Верховный чародей, - тихо произнес Филиус. - Как ты мог не знать?</p><p>-Надо было разобраться с ситуацией с Гарри, заняться похоронами, - глухо ответил тот. - Потом Фрэнк и Алиса... Я пропустил несколько сессий Визенгамота. Я думал, что он признался под сывороткой...</p><p>Альбус сглотнул. <em>Он еще и Сириуса подвел.</em><br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус подписал очередной пергамент почти на автомате. Его мысли были далеки от реальности. В начале все было так просто.</p><p>Проверить свои подозрения, подготовить Гарри к встрече с Томом, понемногу рассказывая правду. Готовя к неизбежному. Альбус не хотел об этом думать, но он надеялся, что мальчику хватит сил. Пророчество говорило, что кому-то из них придется умереть. Он бы сделал все, чтобы выжил Гарри. Мальчик бы понял. Он бы пошел на это ради семьи и друзей.</p><p>Реальность оказалась безжалостна.</p><p>С Гарри жестоко обращались всю его жизнь. <em>По вине Альбуса.</em> Его никогда не любили, он сам никогда не любил. Он пошел в Когтевран. Потому что он спокойный и любящий знания орел, а не храбрый и любящий приключения лев. Студенты были ранены из-за халатности Альбуса. Темный Лорд проник в школу и мог навредить любому внутри. Питер Петтигрю оказался предателем, а Сириус невиновным.</p><p><em>Ариана, Аберфорт, Лили, Джеймс, Гарри, Сириус.</em> Он подвел всех своих близких и друзей. Потому что любил Геллерта. Потому что верил в Тома. <em>Он ошибался.</em> </p><p>Он закрыл глаза на свои ошибки, прикрылся пророчеством и готовил невинного ребенка к смерти. <em>Он такой же как и Геллерт.</em> Мысль сводила с ума. Он строил все свои планы по одному пути. Он просто не хотел замечать другие.</p><p>Реджи перед ним оторвался от бумаг.</p><p>-Ты не слушаешь.</p><p>-Прости, мой мальчик. Моя голова забита мыслями.</p><p>-Ты жалеешь себя.</p><p>Альбус вздохнул. Реджи видел людей насквозь. Иногда это пугало.</p><p>-Почему ты так вцепился в Темного Лорда? Из-за Гриндевальда?</p><p>Глаза за стеклами очков расширились.</p><p>-Я историк, Альбус, - слабо усмехнулся младший маг.</p><p>-Верно, - вздохнул тот. - Я надеялся, что смогу направить Тома на верный путь. Я ошибся. Но слишком долго ждал, чтобы это признать. Это стоило многим людям жизней. </p><p>-Вот только ты все еще не признаешь, разве нет? Поэтому просто сидишь здесь. Чего ты ждешь, Альбус? Решение не свалится тебе на голову. И легче не станет тоже.</p><p>Старый маг вновь вздохнул. Он знал это. </p><p>Сириуса оправдали спустя столько лет. Но ему нужно лечение. Он слишком долго был окружен дементорами. Но потом он точно захочет забрать Гарри. Гарри заслужил настоящую семью. Но как же чары? Только они могли защитить мальчика. Но он оказался в опасности даже в Хогвартсе, разве нет? Неужели Альбус отберет у мальчика этот шанс, когда сам же и вызвал ему столько страданий?</p><p>-Я не знаю, что делать, - признал он. - Раньше я бы попытался убедить Сириуса, что Гарри безопаснее с Дурслями, но теперь это просто ложь. Но чары лучшая защита для мальчика.</p><p>Реджи потер ожог на щеке.</p><p>-Но ты уже рискнул с камнем. Ты поставил под угрозу не только Гарри. Ты можешь рискнуть и теперь. В этот раз, чтобы искупить вину.</p><p>Альбус внимательно посмотрел на него.</p><p>-Что ты предлагаешь, мой мальчик?</p><p>-Когда Сириус Блэк будет официально здоров, пусть оформит опекунство, купит небольшой дом. Поставьте на него Фиделиус. Это риск. Но это будет выбор мальчика. Ему стоит самому выбрать. Быть жертвой или тем, кем он желает быть. <em>Тебе бы тоже не помешало выбрать.</em><br/>
____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри неверяще смотрел в газету, что ему дал профессор Флитвик. У него был крестный отец? Которого заключили в волшебную тюрьму без суда. Просто кинули, не разбираясь. Он провел там 10 лет. А настоящий предатель родителей Гарри жил под видом крысы в семье магов.</p><p>Как Уизли не заметили? Крысы не живут так долго. Почему в школе никто не обратил внимания? Реджи и Грюм сразу уловили, что с крысой что-то не так. Анимаг или нет в нем все еще была магия. Хорошие маги ведь чувствуют магию.</p><p>-И где Сириус сейчас? - спросил Гарри.</p><p>-В Мунго. Лишь когда он полностью вылечится от последствий пребывания рядом с дементорами, то сможет подать на опекунство над тобой. Ему нужно будет приобрести дом, чтобы вы могли жить вместе.</p><p>Гарри вскинул голову. Вместе? Он мог уйти от Дурслей?</p><p>-А чары? Я думал, директор не позволит мне уйти.</p><p>Флитвик поморщился.</p><p>-У него нет выбора после всего этого. На вашем с Сириусом доме будут чары Фиделиуса. И на улице лучше просто так вам пока не бывать. Но Альбус готов дать этой возможности шанс.</p><p>Гарри сглотнул. Он мог уйти из того дома. К человеку, кто был лучшим другом отца.</p><p>-Но почему он побежал за Петтигрю? </p><p>-Очевидно, Альбус как-то узнал о случившемся. Возможно, какие-то чары сработали. Он отправил Хагрида забрать тебя. Тогда и прибыл Сириус. Он всегда был горяч, - вздохнул Филиус. - Он решил, что Альбус о тебе позаботится, а сам пошел мстить. Из-за своей горячности он часто влипал в неприятности. Не то что...</p><p>Флитвик покачал головой. Не то что кто? Гарри решил не спрашивать. Маленький профессор выглядел очень печальным. Реджи тряхнул головой.</p><p>-Сириуса пока лечат. Ты сможешь увидиться с ним лишь в июне, когда все утрясется. Что там с Уизли?</p><p>-Они в порядке. В шоке хотя, конечно. - Флитвик откинулся на спинку стула. - Тошно даже думать об этом сейчас. Министерство в том еще раздрае.</p><p>Еще бы. Гарри слышал, что Министра Фаджа едва не уволили. </p><p>-Летом защиту Хогвартса усилят. Создадут чары, которые не позволят пройти в замок в анимагической форме или под оборотным. </p><p>-Надеюсь, это все сюрпризы в этом году, - поморщился Реджи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджи оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на близнецов, мешающих зелье.</p><p>-Это не ваша вина, ребята.</p><p>-Но мы видели имя, - тихо сказал Фред. - Но это было в башне Гриффиндора. Там много имен.</p><p>-Вот именно. Петтигрю хоть и назвали героем, но его забыли очень быстро. Это была не ваша забота замечать такие вещи. </p><p>-Мама все время плакала, - заметил Джордж. - Но вы с Грюмом сразу заметили. А они нет.</p><p>-Вот и не вините себя, - покачал головой Реджи. - Не за чем забивать себе голову тем, что было вне вашей власти.<br/>
____________________________________________________</p><p>К счастью, больше ничего не произошло. Новости долго обсуждали. Рону сочувствовали, но с ним все еще не желали общаться. Гарри старался обо все этом не думать. Он зарылся в книги и готовился к экзаменам вместе с другими когтевранцами. Время пролетело быстро в итоге. Экзамены не вызвали больших затруднений. Как только они закончились, по коридорам замка пролетели три дракона красно-синего цвета из дыма. </p><p>За день до отъезда студентов домой Гарри позвал к себе декан его факультета. В кабинете Флитвика находился высокий жилистый мужчина с черными волосами до плеч и серыми глазами. </p><p>-Гарри! - воскликнул Сириус Блэк, втягивая его в объятие. Гарри обхватил его руками в ответ. - Я так рад тебя видеть! Меня не выпускали из Мунго, пока я полностью не поправлюсь. Но это того стоило. Мне одобрили опекунство.</p><p>Гарри отстранился, с надеждой глядя на мужчину.</p><p>-Значит, мы будем жить вместе?</p><p>-Конечно, я уже купил нам домик в Бристоле. Секретным хранителем будет Альбус. </p><p>Флитвик поднял глаза от пергамента.</p><p>-Вы используете портключ, Гарри. Альбус дал тебе разрешение отправиться уже сегодня. Вы окажетесь прямо в вашем доме. Убедись, что все взял.</p><p>-Я подожду здесь, пока ты собираешься, - сказал Сириус, почти пританцовывая в нетерпении.</p><p>Гарри кивнул и понесся в свою комнату. Он собрал все свои вещи в чемодан, сунул туда клетку. Букля взгромоздилась ему на плечо. Мальчик вернул все одолженные книги в библиотеку и сказал друзьям, что уходит раньше. Те знали о его ситуации и были рады за него.</p><p>-Не забывай писать, - строго сказал Майкл.</p><p>Гарри заскочил в комнату к Реджи. </p><p>-Уходишь? </p><p>-Да, Сириус пришел за мной.</p><p>Гарри торопливо обнял профессора. Если бы не он, то Гарри пришлось бы возвращаться к Дурслям.<br/>
______________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи отдал Альбусу пергаменты с планами заданий. Тот кивнул.</p><p>-Спасибо, мой мальчик. Сириус и Гарри уже дожны быть в их новом доме. Я правда надеюсь, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>-Никто не знает будущее, - пожал плечами Реджи. - <em>Как бы этому не возражала Трелони.</em></p><p>Альбус согласно прогудел. Сивилла это любила. Но с Реджи она даже не могла придумать, что увидеть в кофейной гуще. Это очень веселило Минерву. </p><p>-Сивилла уверена, что видит будущее, - сказал Альбус. - Что ее слова пророческие.</p><p>-А смысл? - На вопросительный взгляд Альбуса Реджи пожал одним плечом. - У будущего много возможностей. Ты можешь узнать одну или две. Но тогда ты неосознанно будешь подстраиваться под них. Из страха или желания, не имеет значения. Это становится причиной, почему люди одновременно бояться и желают пророчеств. Им легче все спихнуть на судьбу, чем сделать выбор.</p><p>После его ухода Альбус долго смотрел в окно. Неужели он тоже сделал так? Ухватился за пророчество, потому что был слаб? Сам обрек Гарри на такую судьбу? Сам привел пророчество в движение? Тогда все это лишь его ошибка. <em>Ему пора двигаться, пока кто-нибудь еще не пострадал.</em><br/>
______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи облокотился на перила балкона. С него открывался прекрсный вид на Аликанте. Мужчина зажал сигарету между пальцев, выдыхая дым.</p><p>Значит, Сириус невиновен. Теперь он будет растить сына Джеймса. Своего любимого брата. Удивительно, что Альбус согласился. <em>Глаза Реджи многое видят.</em> От Альбуса разит виной. Он подозревает, но глушит подозрения. Ему все еще больно. Но он и правда не знал о Сириусе. Или Гарри. Это пошатнуло устои директора. Регулус это ясно видит. Что Альбус будет делать теперь? Он слишком сильно вцепился в это пророчество. Но уже начал это понимать.</p><p>В шкатулке 5 колец. Еще одно или два? Он видит лишь тень. Неужели Темный Лорд хочет сделать еще в таком состоянии? Кровь единорогов и зелья создадут ему подобие тела. Но это лишь скует его движения. Ему нужен кто-то для помощи. Но кто достаточно предан ему? </p><p>Министерство тормошило своих сотрудников из-за ситуации Сириуса. Фадж удержался на позиции. Крауч нет. Он вытащил из Азкабана сына по просьбе умирающей жены. Он всегда любил ее больше, чем что-либо еще в своей жизни. Но когда авроры пришли за Барти-младшим, тот был уже мертв. <em>Реджи не спросил, кто из его семьи был в Британии в этот момент.</em></p><p>Из дома послышался шорох. Вайрок опять натащил овощей. <em>Они полезны для здоровья.</em> Он сам ест в основном мясо. Влад пьет морковный сок, кривясь. Мигель долго рассматривает помидоры. Реджи предпочитает фрукты. </p><p>Еще год примерно. Тогда страницы будут собраны. Реджи выкинул сигарету вниз. Она полностью сгорела в полете. Мужчина зашел в дом. Вайрок сунул помидоры в раковину.</p><p>-Так пацан больше не у маглов?</p><p>
  <em>Мы делаем с этим что-то?</em>
</p><p>-Это заняло много времени.</p><p>
  <em>С чего нам делать что-то?</em>
</p><p>Реджи включил плиту. Им нужно приготовить обед. Для семьи. <em>Для их семьи.</em><br/>
___________________________________________________________________</p><p>В доме есть кухня, две ванные, гостиная и три спальни. Дом потрясающий и пахнет хвоей. Он расположен на берегу озера, среди деревьев, там всего несколько домов. У Гарри собственная комната, в которую он сразу влюбился. Кровать, стол, стул, книжная полка, два кресла. Букле тоже понравилось.</p><p>Сириус оказался веселым и общительным человеком. Он рассказывал о прошлом, его и родителей Гарри. Как Джеймс влюбился с первого взгляда, но Лили дала ему шанс лишь на седьмом курсе. Рассказывал о пранках и приключениях в анимагических формах. </p><p>-Так вы стали анимагами из-за друга-оборотня? Где он теперь?</p><p>Сириус помрачнел.</p><p>-Не знаю. Честно говоря, во время войны я считал его предателем. Он навестил меня в Мунго. Сказал, что верил, что я убийца. Он скитался все эти годы. - Сириус сжал зубы. - Он сказал, что хотел написать тебе, но не был уверен, что сказать. И он бы все равно был опасен для тебя. - Блэк покачал головой. - Его вечная отговорка. Мы больше не говорили.</p><p>Сириус так же рассказал, что не ладил с семьей, потому что они гордились своим чистокровием и всегда поступали на Слизерин. Он сбежал из дома и жил с Поттерами с шестого курса.</p><p>-И ты больше не общался с семьей?</p><p>-Нет. Родители погибли к концу войны. Кузины были на стороне Волан-де-Морта. Как и брат. - Сириус вздохнул.</p><p>Гарри припомнил слова Флитвика.</p><p>-Профессор Флитвик сказал, что ты всегда был горяч в отличие от. Он так и не закончил.</p><p>-Регулус, - кивнул Блэк. - Он должен был быть в Когтевране с его любовью к книгам. Он всегда был тихим и слушающим родителей. Идиот стал Пожирателем Смерти. Потом его убили они же. Мы так и не нашли тело. - Сириус потер шею. - Главой семьи Блэк был наш дед. Он видел наследником только моего брата, потому что они были похожи. Когда тот умер, Арктурус был в бешенстве. Лишил семейной магии тех, кто перестал носить эту фамилию. Даже я это почувствовал. Он даже сжег семейный дом при своей смерти.</p><p>-Если тело не нашли, как вы узнали, что он умер? Он не мог сбежать?</p><p>Сириус горько рассмеялся.</p><p>-Я бы этого хотел. Но он не был таким как я. Реджи слишком любил родителей, чтобы сбежать. Дурак, - пробормотал Сириус, поворачиваясь к плите.</p><p>Что-то внутри Гарри дернулось. <em>Реджи?</em> Нет, невозможно. Но Арктурус... Если они с дедом были в хороших отношениях, он мог бы взять его имя. <em>Реджи Арктур.</em> Вот только Реджи и Сириус не были похожи. И почему Регулус бы сбежал, если Сириус говорил о нем правду? Реджи не слабый и не глупый. Он никогда не будет подстраиваться под других. И вообще. Регулус учился в Хогвартсе, может, и прошло много лет, но его бы вспомнили. Уж Флитвик так точно.</p><p>Гарри покачал головой и стал помогать крестному с готовкой. <em>Он просто придумывает.</em><br/>
_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи сел на барный стул, кивая Билли за стойкой. Рядом сел рослый мужчина с болотного цвета глазами. </p><p>-Позвольте заказать все, что вам приглянется, - тут же выдал он. Бровь Регулуса приподнялась. - Мое имя Кронос, позвольте узнать ваше.</p><p>-Реджи, - ответил Арктур. - И нет нужды.</p><p>Билли подал ему бокал, бесцеремонно разглядывая второго мужчину. </p><p>-Вид неплох, - заметил Лопе. - Жаль, с интуицией так себе.</p><p>Реджи фыркнул. На соседний стул села женщина с глазами того же цвета, что и у мужчины.</p><p>-Серьезно, Кронос? Мы на работе.</p><p>-Это не может ждать, - отрезал тот. - Моя судьба сидит прямо здесь. Я вижу красную нить судьбы!</p><p>Кенни прыснула, проходя мимо.</p><p>-Красная нить судьбы Реджи где-то в Альпах шляется. Что более важно, <em>никаких разборок в нашем клубе, авроры Исландии.</em></p><p>Те окаменели. Реджи покосился в сторону. И правда авроры. </p><p>-Опять проблемы? - спросил он.</p><p>-Четвертый раз уже, - пожаловался Билли. - Заговаривает маглов и несется в клубы. Нам тут своих драк хватает.</p><p>Кронос буквально засветился.</p><p>-Я думал, ты магл.</p><p>-Думай дальше, - посоветовал Реджи. - Магический мир для меня в прошлом.</p><p>Но Кронос Каллахан, Глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества в Министерстве Магии Исландии, очень упертое существо. Он находил Реджи везде. Клуб, кафе, музей, парк. <em>Видел нить.</em> Он не был надоедлив или что-то такое. Он просто не сдавался. Они уже закончили свою работу, его сестра и авроры вернулись в Исландию. Но он все равно возвращался. Через две недели вернулся Вайрок. Кронос окинул его вглядом.</p><p>-Соулмейт моей судьбы, - серьезно сказал он. - Значит, я беру больше кофе.</p><p>Приехавший Влад впечатлен не был. Он мрачно посмотрел на Кроноса и оскалился. Надо отдать должное Каллахану, тот лишь слегка вздрогнул.</p><p>-Еще люди моей судьбы.</p><p>Он принес кофе для четверых. Реджи впервые так кто-то заинтересовал. Вайрок долго над этим смеялся. <em>Они хорошо друг друга знали.</em></p><p>Каллаханы из Исландии. Главные в Министерстве. Брат-близнец Кроноса Байон управлял академией магии там. Для тех, кто любит знания. Фреду и Джорджу бы пошло на пользу, но их пранки бы не имели такой популярности. Там главное схема действия, а не смех. Спокойное место. Неторопливые люди.</p><p>Ни Реджи, ни Вайрок, ни кто-либо из семьи не любит Исландию. Но Каллаханы интересные люди. В конце августа Вайрок улыбается Кроносу, отчего шрам на щеке расходится, обнажая клыки. <em>Ему не нужно что-либо говорить.</em> Кроносу страшно, но он остается. Вайрок смеется, Влад рычит, а Реджи целует засветившегося Кроноса в уголок губ. <em>Красная она или нет, но нить и правда есть.</em><br/>
___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри тщательно проверил чемодан. У него заметно прибавилось вещей за каникулы. На день рождения друзья наприсылали ему книг и сладостей, а Сириус купил метлу, форму для квиддича и полироли. Они купили еще множество книг, одежды и разных вещей для дома. <em>Лучшее лето в жизни.</em></p><p>Сириус пока не был уверен, чем хочет заниматься. Деньги от жизни до Азкабана и компенсация за заключение в тюрьме позволили бы ему жить безбедно, но он не хотел просто бездельничать. Хотя и не знал, чем ему заняться. Пока он изучал все, что произошло за последние почти 11 лет, и разбирался в магловских устройствах, что они с Гарри приобрели. Если он будет знать, как работают магловские вещи, они вдвоем смогут путешествовать по магловскому миру, не привлекая внимания.</p><p>-Все собрал? - в который раз спросил крестный.</p><p>-Все, Сири. Не переживай.</p><p>-Я ожидаю писем постоянно. Слышишь меня? <em>Постоянно.</em></p><p>-Я попробую.</p><p>Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку. Сириус больше напоминал старшего брата, чем отца, но так было даже лучше. Гарри очень его полюбил за лето. Он знал, что Сириусу еще сложно. Тот иногда просыпался ночами от кошмаров и долго сидел в гостиной. Но он старался. Выздоравлевал. Гарри частично не хотелось его оставлять, но ему нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс.</p><p>-Тогда вперед.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри покосился в сторону соседнего стеллажа. Они его уже достали. Единственная девочка в семье Уизли, Джинни, сталкерила его. Не подходила, но наблюдала издалека и следовала за ним. Ей уже сделали выговор учителя, но она продолжала. И Колин Криви, мальчик с камерой. Он был маглорожденный и старался сделать как можно больше снимков для своего отца. Он пытался сфотографировать Гарри, но тот хмуро сказал ему отстать. <em>Ему эта фигня и на первом курсе надоела.</em> Колин вроде отстал, но время от времени поглядывал с надеждой. </p><p>За Реджи начала ходить маленькая блондинка из Когтеврана. Луна Лавгуд. Она носила серьги-редиски и ожерелье из пробок. Говорила сама с собой и загадочными фразами. <em>Реджи очень тепло к ней относился.</em> Они были похожи. Не составило труда сопоставить загадочные фразы Луны и спонтанные заявления Реджи. Те и другие имели смысл позже. Луна многое знала и любила рисовать. Кабинет и классная комната Реджи стали завалены ее рисунками.<br/>
__________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи проверял работы учеников, сидя на полу учительской, пока Луна читала журнал вверх ногами, привалившись к его спине. Флитвик посмотрел на них и вернулся к собственным пергаментам.</p><p>-Да что такое с Уизли? - проворчала Минерва. - Сначала Рон, теперь Джинни. Я думала, Молли и Артур говорили с ними.</p><p>-Изнеженная ласка не видит дальше олененка, - сказала Луна.</p><p>-Она помешана на Гарри, - сказал Реджи, не отрываясь от пергамента. - Хотя Рон вроде успокоился.</p><p>-Да, - кивнула Минерва, смотря на светловолосую пару. - Он пытается подружиться с кем-нибудь. Хоть у мисс Грейнджер появились друзья. Она перестала отвлекать других во время занятий. Еще бы ее почерк улучшился, - проворчала она. - Теперь проблема в Криви. Он ходит за людьми хвостом и просит о фотографиях.</p><p>-Викинг уперт, - вдруг выдала Луна, смотря на Реджи. - Тебе весело?</p><p>-Еще бы. Хочешь познакомиться?</p><p>-Папа не будет против, - расцвела девочка. - Мама много о тебе говорила. <em>Это было восстание.</em></p><p>-Это точно, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Я поговорю с Байоном, если ты захочешь обжиться там.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи печатал на ноутбуке, сидя в кресле. По крайней мере, его устройства работали в магическом замке. Он и бровью не повел, когда к нему пришла Луна и заняла его кровать. <em>Вся в Пандору.</em> Блэки Пандору не любили. Говорить с ней было восстанием. Не такой уж Регулус и хороший сын был когда-то. Сейчас тем более. Он знает, что девочку считают странной. Ее не трогают из-за него. Ему нужно будет поговорить с Ксено чуть позже.</p><p>Туман перед глазами немного рассеялся. Что-то пришло в школу. Но вот что? В дверь постучали.</p><p>-Реджи, мой мальчик, я хотел...</p><p>Альбус поднял брови, увидев Реджи с магловским устройством на коленях и спящую в его кровати Луну. Директор видел девочку, кружащую вокруг Арктура, и рисунки в его кабинете. <em>Реджи ей все позволял.</em> Дамблдор подозревал, что они были знакомы раньше, но кто они друг другу? Реджи щелкнул пальцами. Магия перекрыла звуки у кровати.</p><p>-Что ты хотел?</p><p>-Ах да, - Альбус сел в кресло напротив Реджи. - Ты нашел потерянные страницы своей истории?</p><p>-Почти. В этом учебном году я закрою эту книгу жизни. Ты все еще ищешь учителя Истории магии?</p><p>-Думаю, пора отпустить Катберта. Иначе после твоих уроков на его студенты сами станут призраками. </p><p>Реджи усмехнулся.</p><p>-Гарри выглядит счастливым.</p><p>Альбус кивнул.</p><p>-Это заметно. Моя вера в свою правоту почти погубила его. Все еще может. Я слишком сильно цепляюсь за прошлое. Я даже не вижу настоящее из-за этого.</p><p>-Ты все еще можешь увидеть. Ты стал <em>подвижнее.</em></p><p>-Стараюсь растрясти старые кости, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Я заменил камень фальшивым. Настоящий вернул Николасу. </p><p>-Ты ищешь, - произнес Реджи. - У него мало вариантов.</p><p>-Верно. Но он был близок. Том попробует снова.<br/>
____________________________________________________</p><p>-Реджи, - хмуро сказал Аластор.</p><p>-Вижу, - ответил тот. - Фред, Джордж, уведите свою сестру в медицинское крыло.</p><p>Те подчинилсь беспрекословно. Аластор встал.</p><p>-Поппи, с магией девочки что-то не так.</p><p>Альбус, Минерва, Филиус, Помона и братья Уизли были в лазарете, пока Реджи и Аластор обыскивали башню Гриффиндора. Из камина выскочили Молли и Артур и бросились к бледной дочери.</p><p>-Джинни! Альбус, что случилось?</p><p>Ответила Поппи:</p><p>-Что-то очень быстро высасывает из нее жизненные силы.</p><p>Подоспели Аластор и Реджи, держащий в руках черный дневник.</p><p>-Похоже, она писала в проклятом дневнике несколько месяцев. Это истощает ее.</p><p>Альбус посмотрел Реджи в глаза. Тот наклонил голову. <em>Не здесь.</em> Артур и Молли с детьми остались с Джинни и Поппи. Учителя отправились к Альбус в кабинет.</p><p>-Это то, что я думаю? - тихо спросил он.</p><p>-Крестраж, - кивнул Реджи.</p><p>Филиус и Аластор втянули воздух. Минерва и Помона непонимающе посмотрели на дневник. Альбус пояснил.</p><p>-Это хранит часть души человека. Пока есть крестраж, человек не умрет. Это дневник Волан-де-Морта. - Женщины побледнели. - Реджи, ты знаком с такой магией?</p><p>-Дневник очень стар, Альбус. По нему не отследить другие и не определить, есть ли они вообще. Нужно его уничтожить, пока девочка не умерла.</p><p>-Адское пламя или яд василиска, - хмуро сказал Флитвик.</p><p>-Нам повезло, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Вайрок убил василиска зимой.</p><p>Правда вместо Вайрока пришел Влад. Реджи поднял бровь.</p><p>-Я недоволен, - пропыхтел тот. - Этот Каллахан много о себе думает.</p><p>Парень с размаху вонзил клык в дневник. Кроме него и Реджи, остальные подскочили от раздавшегося воя. Арктур прищурился на своего стажера. <em>Порочный ребенок, честное слово.</em><br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>Джинни забрали в Мунго. Она восстановится, но это займет несколько месяцев. Она сказала, что нашла дневник среди своих книг этим летом. Родители ей долго выговаривали за то, что она писала в нем, никому не сказав. </p><p>-Ее магические силы будут восстанавливаться до Рождества, как минимум, - сказал целитель. - Потом ей нужен будет еще отдых. Откачка жизненных сил была слишкой быстрой. Повезло, что профессора заметили изменение в ее магии.</p><p>Похоже, дневник вынуждал Джинни открыть Тайную Комнату, но там было пусто. Это разозлило душу Волан-де-Морта и он начал поглощать ее силы быстрее, чем раньше. Фред и Джордж, услышав о василиске, позже обняли Реджи, пока никто не видел. Профессора решили, что монстра из Комнаты давно забрали потомки Слизерина или его вообще не было. </p><p>Артур вспомнил, что в книжном магазине летом они пересеклись с Малфоями. К сожалению, этого было недостаточно, чтобы предъявить им что-то. Но Амелия взяла это на заметку. Студентам сказали, что Джинни нашла проклятый дневник и стала его жертвой. Учителя решат, сможет ли она нагнать сверстников, когда ее отпустят из больницы.<br/>
___________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус мрачно смотрел на поврежденный дневник на его столе. <em>Он был слишком высокого мнения о Томе.</em> Гораций все еще был белее мела, узнав о крестраже. <em>Это была их общая ошибка.</em> Волан-де-Морт таки сделал крестражи. Альбус мог лишь корить себя за то, что не начал поиски раньше. </p><p>Он <em>подозревал.</em> Но ничего не сделал. В душе он думал, что шрам Гарри именно из-за этого. Но шрам исчез и он выдохнул. <em>Рано.</em> Доказательство лежало на его столе. </p><p>Сириус яростно мерил кабинет шагами.</p><p>-Только не говори, что ты сплавил Гарри маглам из-за этого!</p><p>Альбус вздрогнул. Он заслужил.</p><p>-Гарри тебе не свинья на убой! И не заикайся о пророчестве, Альбус. За эти годы ты уже мог найти все его крестражи сам!</p><p>Сириус был прав, конечно. Если бы Альбус опомнился раньше. Не спихивал все на Гарри. Вина уже не оставляла Альбуса в покое. Еще один ребенок чуть не умер из-за него.<br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи кинул шкатулку в огонь. <em>Шесть.</em> В глазах все еще был туман. Интересно. Влад потянулся. Вайрок скосил глаза и пакостно ухмыльнулся. Реджи затыкает уши прежде, чем Влад издаст разъяренный рык, услышав <em>Каллахан</em> от Вайрока. <em>Ожидаемо.</em><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Он тонет. Ее вещи пропадают. Он погибает под обломками. Он в отчаянии. Везде вода. Кровь. Смерть.</em>
</p><p>Реджи смаргивает сон. <em>Дар</em> сильное слово, но <em>проклятие</em> тоже не подходит. Это сводит с ума. Лучше принять и жить. Даже если от тебя отвернутся. Он помнит безумный смех Беллатрисы. Ей достались крупицы, о которых даже она не знает. <em>Этого достаточно для нее, чтобы погрузиться в сумасшествие.</em> </p><p>Он вмешался, идя своей дорогой. Реджи знает, что спас кого-то, придя в Хогвартс. Что изменил что-то. Не хороше и не плохо. Кто-то умрет теперь, кто-то выживет, кто-то просто не будет существовать. Но это нормально. <em>Это изменилось, потому что он жив.</em> Он не думает, что могло бы быть, если бы он умер полностью на том дне. Может, было бы лучше. Может, хуже.</p><p>Влад сопит, уткнувшись в его живот. Реджи закрыл глаза. <em>Он слышит его дыхание, а не гул воды.</em> Сейчас он жив. Какой смысл думать о том, что было бы?<br/>
______________________________________________________</p><p>Реджи просматривает записи и делает пометки. Фред и Джордж любят пранки, но знают, чего хотят. В академии Исландии есть стипендии. Реджи дал близнецам книги. Этого хватит для поступления, он не говорит им об этом. Он говорил с Ксено. Тот любит дочь и все еще любит покойную жену. <em>Он тоже видит Пандору.</em> Он и сам не прочь путешествовать. В мире столько необычных существ, в конце концов. В Исландию Реджи приедет с Луной. Та уже пишет список покупок для путешествия. Составляет маршрут и список книг.</p><p>Фред и Джордж совсем не глупы. Они видели списки Луны. Они зубрят все, до чего дотягиваются. Учителя замечают. Сначала там неверие, потом радость, а потом <em>понимание.</em> </p><p>Гарри тоже заметил. Он не хочет думать об уходе Реджи, но это факт. Реджи как бродячий кот. То там, то здесь. Он и так задержался. Гарри восхищается им. Реджи спас его от Дурслей, представил магическому миру, помог найти семью. Арктур не сказал, куда пойдет дальше. Луна, Фред и Джордж знают. <em>Они готовятся к путешествию.</em> Гарри тоже хочет узнать. Он думает о Сириусе. Сказать? Спросить? </p><p>Джинни в Мунго до Рождества. Потом ее отпустят домой. Ей понадобится еще месяц, чтобы полностью прийти в норму. В феврале она вернется в школу. Ей многое предстоит наверстать.<br/>
__________________________________________________________</p><p>В доме родственников Тома пусто. Реликвии основателей утеряны. Альбус ищет и ищет. И находит пещеру. Том был в этом месте недолго. Но успел отличиться. Альбус узнал о детях, которых он водил в это опасное место. <em>Уже тогда Том опустился там низко.</em> Альбус видел озеро и чашу. В первом инферналы, во второй яд.</p><p>Альбус не уверен, что делать. Тут явно какой-то секрет. Он внимательно все осмотрел там. Он уже хотел уйти, чтобы провести исследования, когда заметил что-то у кромки воды. <em>Палочка.</em> Она показалась Альбусу смутно знакомой. Здесь кто-то был, кого он знал?</p><p>Альбус забрал палочку и долго рассматривал в своем кабинете. В какой-то момент палочка отлила серебром. И его осенило. Так отливало серебро в наконечниках палочек Блэков. Сириус не отливал палочку в серебре, потому что это был вид вещи чистокровных, а он не хотел напоминание об этом. Но его брат сделал. <em>Палочка Регулуса Блэка.</em></p><p>Альбус смутно помнил его. Тихий, спокойный, любящий книги. Филиусу он всегда нравился. Альбус тоже думал, что Регулусу место в Когтевране. Мальчик никогда не выделялся, но что-то в нем было. Альбус так и не понял, что именно. Регулус исчез в начале своего седьмого курса. Предположили, что его убили Пожиратели Смерти. Но за что? Арктурус был в бешенстве, он лишил семейной магии всех. Филиус был очень опечален. Он надеялся, что Регулус одумается. Но и подумать не мог, что тот вот так погибнет. Сириус был подавлен. Он считал брата слабым и глупым. Вот только Альбус так не считал. </p><p>Он позвал Филиуса, Сириуса, Аластора и Реджи. С последним пришел Влад. Они выглядели так, будто только проснулись. Юноша хмуро зыркнул в сторону Сириуса, отчего тот вздрогнул. Альбус сдержал улыбку. Очевидно, Владу не нравились люди вокруг его старшего товарища. <em>Влад все еще напоминал ему Ариану.</em> Директор рассказал о своих поисках. Реджи потер ожог на лице, пока Сириус и Флитвик молча смотрели на палочку на столе Альбуса.</p><p>-Ты уверен в трех реликвиях. Думаешь, их было семь.</p><p>-Священное число, - кивнул Альбус. - Хотя я не уверен, сколько сделал Том. Но его сильно исказило магией, так что я бы сказал, он был близок к завершению.</p><p>-Считаешь, один в той чаше? - прищурился Реджи.</p><p>-Да. Возможно, Регулус нашел его. Или Том использовал его смерть для создания крестража. - Сириус вздрогнул. - В чаше явно особый яд. Я не смог перенести чашу. Когда я взял немного яда и вылил, то чаша наполнилась вновь. Видимо, его можно лишь пить. Думаю, оно вызывает нестерпимую жажду, поскольку там было озеро. А внутри инферналы. - Флитвик зашипел. </p><p>-Смерть в любом случае, - хмуро вынес вердикт Аластор.</p><p>Реджи наклонил голову.</p><p>-Что ты думаешь, Альбус? Решил проверить его, когда найдешь остальные?</p><p>Старый маг слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>-Ты видишь людей насквозь, мой мальчик. Мне давно стоило начать поиски. Это лишь моя ошибка. Я думал, что часть души Тома могла перенестись в шрам Гарри. - Сириус подпрыгнул. - Но шрама почти нет. Гарри не чувствовал Волан-де-Морта, пока тот был здесь. Значит, Гарри не крестраж. Один уже уничтожен. Осталось около шести. 3 реликвии и 3 неизвестных предмета. Нужно найти их, но в чаше может быть один. </p><p>Реджи чуть подался назад.</p><p>-Ты изменился, Альбус? Или наконец выбрал? - Его глаза чуть подсветились белым. - После стольких лет ты стал осознавать свои ошибки.</p><p>-Надуюсь, что не слишком поздно, - печально сказал он. - Я хотел оставить все на Гарри из-за пророчества. Но я сам привел пророчество в действие. Я слишком верил в Тома и свою правоту. Я принес Гарри слишком много страданий. Я не могу взваливать все на его плечи. Если другого пути не будет, то я готов сделать решающий шаг. Волан-де-Морт - моя ответственность.</p><p>Реджи улыбнулся. Слабо, но <em>искренне.</em> </p><p>-Это правда. Но тебе не придется опускаться на дно.</p><p>Реджи протянул руку. Как только он взял палочку, ее кончик сверкнул серебром.</p><p>
  <em>-Там было очень холодно, профессор.</em>
</p><p>Глаза Альбуса расширились. <em>Так вот откуда было это чувство.</em></p><p>-Регулус, - почти прошептал он. </p><p>Финеас покачал головой с портрета.</p><p>-Вы с Арктурусом всегда были похожи.</p><p>-Мы все еще делим имя, - пожал плечами Реджи. - Реджи Арктур. Забавно, не думаешь? </p><p>Реджи сжал палочку, ломая ее. Он кинул половинки в огонь камина.</p><p>-Регулус умер на дне озера, -пожал он плечами. - Это мне не нужно.</p><p>Влад зубасто усмехнулся. Филиус оглядел Реджи с ног до головы.</p><p>-Никто тебя даже не узнал, - произнес он. - Было странное чувство, но не более. </p><p> Сириус открыл рот, но не нашел слов. Аластор тряхнул головой.</p><p>-Ты пришел из-за крестражей.</p><p>-Ага, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Медальон, Диадему и кольцо я нашел. Чашу нашел Арктурус. Дневник нашли здесь. <em>Из мальчика я его вытащил.</em></p><p>Альбус выдохнул.</p><p>-Так шрам?..</p><p>-Крестраж. Я сделал это, когда принес ему письмо. - Реджи слабо улыбнулся. - Похоже, Гарри не простил ложь так легко и не сказал вам, заметив, что я тоже промолчал.</p><p>Флитвик потер лицо ладонями.</p><p>-Ты изучал магию души целенаправленно, верно?</p><p>-Конечно, - пожал плечами Реджи. - Я узнал о Медальоне в чаше. Антитрансгрессирующие чары, вызывающее жуткую боль и жажду зелье, полное инферналов озеро. Я мог позаботиться о переносе Медальона, но не себя. Билет в один конец. Но на самом дне чары оказались слабее. Я вызвал Адское пламя в воде и трансгрессировал, пробив чары. - Реджи развел руками. - Я трансгрессировал в другой водоем. И вынырнул уже таким. Я оставил Британию и начал свой путь. </p><p>-Страницы, что ты ищешь. Крестражи, - произнес Альбус, осмысливая произошедшее.</p><p>-Меня интересует лишь это, - подтвердил Реджи. - Семь его максимум. Остался один. Сделал он его или нет, я не вижу. Но я знаю, что это Нагайна, его змея. С ее смертью я найду последнюю часть. Это конец истории, что тянет меня в эту страну. Смерть Волан-де-Морта не моя история. </p><p>-Так он не исчезнет с крестражем? - нахмурился Грюм.</p><p>-Нет, он уже собрал достаточно сил для какой-никакой формы. Я не собирался что-то говорить. Потому что Альбус бы не искал крестражи, иди он прежним путем.</p><p>Альбус медленно кивнул.</p><p>-Так и есть. Я бы оставил это Гарри. Но все изменилось. Когда я начал искать сам.</p><p>-Честно говоря, меня не волнует, убьют Темного Лорда или нет или кто это сделает, - признал Реджи. - Я оставил это на том дне. </p><p>Аластор потер подбородок.</p><p>-Ты не можешь почувствовать его змею? - Реджи покачал головой. - Скверно. Амелия сказала, что в доме Малфоев какое-то движение.</p><p>-Это логично, - задумался Реджи. - Петтигрю и Барти бы ему помогли, но это невозможно теперь. Остался Люциус. Он на тонком льду. Волан-де-Морт бы не сказал, что за дневник он ему дал,  и вряд ли спросит, чтобы избежать вопросов. Люциус не станет говорить, чтобы не вызвать гнев. Но будет обязан помогать. Змея должна быть неподалеку. </p><p>-Я займусь, - облизнулся Влад. - Я не успел схватить засранца, так хоть змею прикончу.</p><p>-Не превратись только, - поморщился Реджи. - И так хорошо все крыши собрали недавно.</p><p>Влад кивнул, подтверждая подозрения Альбуса о его сути, и нажал на портключ.</p><p>-Влад последит за домом, - пояснил Реджи. - Скажи Амелии об этом. Вероятно, Темный Лорд все еще жаждет камень.</p><p>-Ловушка, - одобрительно сказал Аластор. - Неплохо.</p><p>-Луна Лавгуд, - пробормотал Филиус. - Ее мать ведь была родственницей Блэков? Восстание, о котором говорила мисс Лавгуд.</p><p>-Именно, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Ни одна живая душа не знала, что мы близки. <em>Это было невозможно.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджи, Филиус и Альбус долго говорили. <em>О восстании,</em> о крестражах, о его пути. В глазах Флитвика гордость. <em>Он был прав.</em> В глазах Альбуса тоже, но еще там печаль. <em>Его назвали сильнейшим и мудрейшим, а работу за него делал его же студент.</em></p><p>Это было одновременно облегчением и наказанием. Облегчением, ведь это не придется делать ребенку, ведь у них появился шанс уничтожить Тома. Наказанием, ведь он сам мог все это сделать еще давно. Вес его ошибок не позволял Альбусу забыть. Они не сказали остальным учителям. Регулус Блэк и правда умер. Остался Реджи Арктур. У Сириуса так и не нашлось слов. <em>Потому что Реджи они не нужны.</em></p><p>-Этот мальчик, - все же задал вопрос Альбус, - обскур? Сколько ему?</p><p>-От 17 до 20, - пожал плечами Реджи. - Он сам не знает. Я дал ему имя, когда мы встретились во второй раз. В третий он сам меня нашел. Так и живем.</p><p>Альбус больше не задает вопросов. У него нет права, потому что его сестра умерла из-за него. <em>Он не хотел думать, почему лишь Аберфорт мог ее успокоить.</em> Жизнь в школе идет своим чередом. Сириус остался на пару дней. Когда пришел Вайрок, он понял, что потерял брата, даже не обретая его. У Реджи были Влад и Вайрок.  Это напомнило Флитвику о василиске. Арктур лишь тихо рассмеялся.<br/>
________________________________________________________________</p><p>Влад следит за домом. Его не видят ни Малфои, ни авроры. Но он видит все. Едва заметную тень по ночам. <em>Змея.</em></p><p>У них есть план. Младший Малфой избалованный и капризный пацан. Он хочет в команду Слизерина по квиддичу. Старший Малфой покупает всей команде новые метлы и форму, говорит с попечительским советом. Они не уверены, но он все равно идет в Хогвартс. <em>Поговорить с Альбусом, проведать сына.</em> С ним домовой эльф. Глаза Реджи почти светятся, когда ведет головой к потолку большого зала. <em>Альбус уже ослабил чары.</em></p><p>Амелия, Аластор и авроры наготове, недалеко от собственности Малфоев. Они будут ждать до ночи. Когда солнце заходит за горизонт, Альбус тоже идет туда.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Сириус опустил голову на сцепленные в замок руки перед собой. Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на него. Они ждали в кабинете Флитвика, но мысли у крестного были вовсе не о Темном Лорде.</p><p>-Ты его не узнал? - тихо спросил Гарри. <em>Значит, ему не показалось.</em></p><p>-Нет, - глухо сказал Сириус. - Регулус был тихим, слабым и глупым, так я сказал, верно? <em>Я не знал собственного брата.</em> Мы перестали говорить еще до того, как я сбежал. Потому что я все время говорил о Гриффиндоре и Джеймсе. Брата, которого я знал, даже не существовало. А потом он умер. У него теперь Вайрок и Влад. Он смотрит на меня, как на любого другого человека. <em>Я ему никто.</em></p><p>Сириус закусил губу. Гарри с грустью сжал его плечо. Он бы хотел подбодрить крестного, сказать, что все наладится. Подросток думал, что семья главное. Настоящая семья. <em>Вот только Сириус не входил в настоящую семью Реджи.</em> </p><p>Сириус не знал о жизни Реджи, кто ему Вайрок и Влад. Гарри не знал, что у Реджи появился еще человек в жизни этим летом. Он просто услышал разговор Луны и Фреда. Им хотелось познакомиться с <em>Кроносом.</em> Кто он? Он там, куда они едут? У Гарри было странное чувство. Его называли спасителем, все время его разглядывали. Он хотел спокойной жизни. Вот почему ему нравился Реджи. Тот не относился к нему по-другому. Ведь даже профессор Флитвик был взволнован, когда впервые увидел Гарри. </p><p>Гарри не хотел особенного отношения. <em>Но тогда увидел, как близнецы ходили за Реджи.</em> Гарри почувствовал странный укол зависти. Они были уже знакомы и Реджи учил их не только истории. Гарри думал, что хотел что-то похожее. У близнецов была большая семья, много друзей, любимый учитель. Тогда и у Гарри это появилось. Друзья, Сириус и дом. Он был счастлив. Но тогда на новом распределении маленькая блондинка, отдавая Шляпу, помахала Реджи. <em>А он с усмешкой махнул в ответ.</em> Девочка практичестви поселилась в его квартах. Всюду были ее рисунки. Вот так просто. И Гарри снова стало неуютно. Он не мог вот так просто подойти к Реджи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вторгаться в его пространство. <em>Но этим троим Реджи спускал это с рук.</em> Как будто у них был общий секрет.</p><p>Гарри не хотел особенное отношение к себе, потому что это смущало и даже раздражало. Но он бы хотел такие отношения. Реджи не смотрел на него по-особенному. Гарри сначала радовался, но потом понял, что был не против подобного. Он был обычным ребенком в глазах Реджи. А Луна и близнецы нет. Так что Гарри понимал чувства Сириуса. <em>Реджи тоже выбрал семью сам в итоге.</em><br/>
____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Влад заметил тень, быстро ползущую в дом. Без церемоний он рванул вперед, припадая к земле, и взмахнул когтями. Голова змеи описала дугу в воздухе и упала наземь. Парень достал портключ. <em>Ему здесь больше делать нечего.</em></p><p>Авроры уже влетели в дом. Аластор и Амелия без замедления кинули обездвиживающие заклинания. Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой упали на пол. Альбус быстрым шагом прошел в спальню, безошибочно определяя темную магию там.</p><p>Волан-де-Морт был маленьким, безобразным созданием с длинными пальцами, лежащим на кровати. Альбус заметил в его глазах страх, когда старый маг вошел.</p><p>-До чего низко ты пал, Том, - скорбно произнес он.</p><p>-Пришел читать нотации мне, Дамблдор? - рыкнуло существо. - Ты слаб.</p><p>-Возможно, - кивнул Альбус. - Но я больше не повторю своей ошибки. </p><p>-Решил убить меня? Даже пророчество мне не помеха, старик! Я буду жить вечно!</p><p>-Все твои крестражи уничтожены, Том. - В глазах подобия Темного Лорда отразились неверие и страх. - А пророчество лишь возможность. Мне стоило понять это сразу.</p><p>Альбус взмахнул палочкой. Зеленый свет осветил комнату. Он должен был сделать так давно. До того, как подвел Лили с Джеймсом и всех тех, кто погиб во время войны. До того, как эта война вообще началась. Альбус думал, что родись Реджи немного раньше, войны бы можно было избежать. <em>Но это никогда не было войной Регулуса.</em> Альбус лишь мог воображать, на что была бы похожа жизнь сейчас, если бы войны никогда не было.<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Волан-де-Морт официально мертв. Помогавший ему набираться сил Люциус Малфой отправился в Азкабан, так как ему без церемоний влили сыворотку правды в горло в зале суда. Нарцисса избежала наказания, так как не хотела участвовать во всем этом. Она забрала Драко из Хогвартса и отправила в Дурмстранг, чтобы у него не было проблем с другими из-за его отца. Сириус и Гарри могли теперь жить, не боясь. Альбус снял Фиделиус с их дома. Сейчас директор подписывал новые указы. </p><p>Уволить Сивиллу, ведь той больше ничего не угрожает. Отпустить Катберта на покой и Сильвануса в отставку. Альбус уже нашел новых профессоров на замену. Образование Хогвартса наконец пойдет в гору. В кабинет вошел Реджи и уселся на ближайший стул.</p><p>-Все в работе, профессор? - усмехнулся он.</p><p>-Верно подмечено, мой мальчик, - тепло улыбнулся Альбус. - Пора выводить Хогвартс из застоя.</p><p>Реджи откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>-Ты исправил эту ошибку, Альбус, - прищурился он. - Но твои поиски? Ведь ты не просто так одолжил мантию-невидимку.</p><p>Разумеется, Реджи знал и это. Альбус отложил пергамент.</p><p>-Я пытаюсь смириться. Правда пытаюсь. Тогда я думал, что покончил с этим. Но узнав о предках Джеймса и мантии, не мог себя побороть. В тайне я надеялся, что смогу найти третий Дар. - Альбус тяжело вздохнул. - Смерть Арианы величайшее сожаление для меня.</p><p>Правый глаз Реджи сверкнул синевой. Мужчина наклонил голову.</p><p>-Ты знаешь, почему Дары Смерти так опасны. Из-за самих людей. Ведь люди не готовы принять смерть. Что бы ты делал с третим Даром, Альбус? Ты прекрасно знаешь эти истории.</p><p>Ни призрак, ни зомби, ни полностью живой. Это наказание для мертвых, существовать в этом мире вновь. Альбус знает это. Он не может принести Ариане еще больше боли, но...</p><p>-Я хотел увидеть ее, - произнес он. - Я не знаю, чье заклинание это было. Не хочу знать. Это было моей виной в любом случае. Я бросил семью в своих амбициях. Я лишь хотел извиниться за то, что так ее подвел.</p><p>Реджи смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз. <em>Вина, боль.</em> Когда-то Альбус бы пошел дальше. До все этой истории. Но не теперь. Слишком много вины для одного человека. Реджи не хороший человек. Далек от этого. Но он видит искренность. <em>Он понимает.</em></p><p>-Я нашел потерянные страницы своей истории, - говорит он. - Найди и ты наконец.</p><p>Реджи оттягивает ворот свитера и достает цепочку из черного золота. Альбусу не нужно смотреть в сказки Барда Бидля. Изображения Даров Смерти выжжены в его сетчатке. Он прекрасно видит знак на камне, свисающем с цепочки. <em>Это он.</em></p><p>Юная, с длинными волосами и голубыми глазами, что смотрят на Альбуса из зеркала каждый день. Она не говорит даже теперь, но улыбается. <em>Нежной, теплой улыбкой.</em> Альбус плачет, когда видит это. Он все еще плачет, обнимая Реджи. </p><p>Все эти страдания не стоили поисков, конечно. Столько людей бы было живо, прими он смерть давным давно. Ведь Регулус Блэк принял смерть без колебаний еще, когда был совсем юн. <em>Реджи все еще принимает.</em> Но от этого легче. Боль будет всегда, но она тише теперь. Не разъедает душу, как раньше. Поиски этого не стоили, но осознание ошибок стоило. Альбус лишь шепчет <em>спасибо</em> в ухо того, кто оказался мудрее и сильнее него.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Учебный год закончился спокойно. Джинни смогла таки нагнать сверстников, Рон нашел товарищей по интересам. Колин и Джинни оставили Гарри в покое, поняв наконец, что только раздражают его. Экзамены были сданы с последующими фейерверками от близнецов Уизли. </p><p>Близнецы подали документы в академию Исландии, даже не говоря семье. Они сдали экзамены на стипендию и просто принесли родителям одобренные заявления. Молли и Артур были шокированны, конечно. Они и подумать не могли, что их сыновья-пранкеры всерьез чем-то занимались. Но Фред и Джордж впервые были в чем-то так серьезны. <em>Они не собирались упускать такой шанс.</em> У родителей не было выбора, кроме как одобрить их решение. Чарли и Билл сказали, что смогут навещать близнецов в Исландии. Перси был особенно шокирован. Он и не подозревал о такой академии. Он видел тесты близнецов, он бы не сдал на стипендию, потому что это не те знания, которые он получил в Хогвартсе по учебникам. Фред и Джордж занимались под руководством Реджи и Вайрока, которые добывали знания на практике. Рон завидовал, как обычно, но ему тем более дорога в академию была закрыта. Джинни просто была рада за старших братьев.</p><p>Байон предложил Реджи место в академии. Поделить Историю магии. Несколько месяцев вел директор, несколько Реджи. Арктур мог спокойно путешествовать остальное время. <em>Звучало забавно.</em> Реджи согласился. Филиус собирался остаться с ним в контакте. Маленький профессор не собирался вновь так просто терять любимого студента. Альбус на это тихо смеялся. </p><p>Сириус и Гарри оставались в Британии. Но Сириус думал о путешествиях, пока Гарри в Хогвартсе. <em>Он мог бы узнать о человеке, что был его братом когда-то.</em> Гарри хотел в ту академию. Его не приглашал Реджи, поэтому подросток решил сделать это своими силами. Усиленно учиться и поступить через год-два. Он знал, что будет отчаянно скучать по рассказам любимого профессора это время, поэтому уже летом схватился за книги.</p><p>Реджи курил, сидя на заборе. <em>Он нашел то, что искал.</em> Раздражающее чувство исчезло. Страницы наконец найдены и книга закрыта. Это были занятные поиски. Он не думает о том, что изменил. Какой смысл? Нить, тянущаюся от Британии, разорвана. <em>Он больше не вернется.</em> </p><p>Стоящий рядом Влад погятивается. Вайрок и Мигель ждут в Исландии. Реджи <em>видит</em>, как Вайрок смеется, пока Мигель давит Кроноса взглядом. <em>Они обожают такие ситуации.</em> Кронос даже под их взглядами и смешки братьев и сестры умудряется почти подпрыгивать от нетерпения.</p><p>Реджи спрыгивает с забора. Луна, Фред и Джордж спешат к нему с их чемоданами. В Исландии есть дом для студентов, у кого нет близких и кто просто хочет побыть в стране. Именно там решили обжиться британские подростки. Реджи выдыхает дым, доставая портключ.</p><p>
  <em>Пора продолжить историю, на которой он остановился перед поисками недостающих страниц.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>